


Infiltration

by Ruetknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, First Meetings, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Things are not as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruetknight/pseuds/Ruetknight
Summary: Hanzo is on a mission when he meets a Cowboy in a bar that has a contract on his life. Realising who he is McCree decides to join up with the brother of his long ago team mate when he realises they might just have an enemy in common. It helps/ hinders their team up that they both think the other is attractive.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Hanzo was more than a little suspicious of the man in the cowboy hat and what looked like a blanket at the end of the bar. Not only was he out of place in his cowboy attire in King’s Row, London, he was also shooting what he must have thought to be unobserved looks at the archer. 

Under normal circumstances there was nothing wrong with someone shooting him looks, he was arrogant enough to know he was considered hansom and under different conditions he would be open to advances from the man, despite his ridiculous clothing choices and the cigar that seemed to hang permanently from his lips, he had a ruggedness that did more than appeal to Hanzo’s better judgement. 

It had been a long time since he had allowed him the luxury of a lover and the man seemed to tick more and more of his want boxes the longer they were in the same room. Perhaps it helped that the longer they stayed the more people left, greatly diminishing his option pool as the clock ticked towards and then away from midnight. He could not blame the alcohol he was drinking; the warm beer was doing nothing to his intoxication levels.

There was something off about the man, however, something he could not name as such, but which years of training had instilled in him. He knew when someone was dangerous, and this man was that with a capital D. For a moment he considered flirting with the danger, but Hanzo was practical if anything and his ongoing survival depended on him not giving into base impulses. 

“Howdy.” The southern drawl of the cowboy washed over him from the other side of the bar. He had lifted his hand in greeting and Hanzo saw it was artificial. ‘A pity.’ He thought. It was a slight turn off for him, reminding him of not only what he had done to his brother, but the state of the world in general. Still it didn’t detract from the warm smile the man was giving him.

“Hallo.” Hanzo greeted back before he even realised what he was doing. He mentally cursed at himself as the man left his seat and walked over to lean against the bar beside Hanzo, elbows resting firmly on the wooden countertop. ‘At least the other arm is normal’ he found himself thinking as he gave the man a once over before returning to his beer. He did keep the man in his peripheral vision as he drank down half of the warm liquid.

The lazy smile on the man’s face was almost too inviting, too easy. His warm brown eyes lingered on Hanzo’s nose piercings, seeming to approve greatly. Hanzo suddenly felt uncomfortable with his recent change in appearance. Was this really him after all? He mentally shakes the sudden insecurity from his head. It was not the time to think about stuff like that.

“I was going to say something charming, but damn darling, every thought just went out of my head when you turned those pretty, dark eyes on me.”  
Hanzo was sure it was a line. He was sure the flirting was something the cowboy had used before to get his way, but for a moment his heart fluttered all the same. Flattery had always been one of his vain weaknesses and it was the way the Cowboy spoke, the softness to his words that made him almost irresistible. Almost.  
“That line work for you cowboy?” Hanzo asked as curtly as he could.

“Pet name already.” The man whistled, ignoring Hanzo’s rebuff. “Name’s Jesse, can I buy you a drink?”

“No.” Hanzo said firmly draining his glass and getting up to leave. There was no advantage in him flirting with the man, his senses still screaming at him that the man was not to be trusted. No matter how pleasing he found the attention, he was in King’s Row for a reason, he had a target and he could not get distracted by this Jesse. There was a part of him, and not a small part at that, that was screaming at him to flirt with Danger, to have a little fun for once in his miserable life. He blamed the beer for how loud that voice was and stamped it back down.

The man put his hands up and backed away. “I hear you, pumpkin.” He said politely, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Hanzo he had to be careful still.

 

The archer left the bar quickly, his senses in tune for any indication he was being followed. The streets where all but empty given the late, or early hour depending on how you looked at it. Sure enough, his ears could pick up the faint clink of what must be the cowboy’s spurs. Now certain his instincts were right, and he was being followed he set his pre-planned escape into motion. He turned into an alleyway, vaulted up the wall to perch on a fire escape. He quickly shrugs off his black jacket and quickly drew an arrow into his bow. He stilled in the darkness, waiting, the arrow pointed at the mouth of the alley. 

He did not expect the flashbang grenade that the cowboy threw at him. It went off right in front of his eyes, blinding him just long enough so that his shot goes wide, hitting the brim of Jesse’s hat and knocking it to the ground. 

Hanzo narrowly avoided the man’s gun being emptied in his direction and missed his mark when the man rolled forward. If he was a lesser man he would have cursed, but years of training had trained him not to get mad and waste his breath. It seemed that the cowboy had the same type of training, remaining steel eyed and calm as they exchange missed shots with each other.

Jesse was going to be more than a match for him he realised as he dropped down from trying to escape, having been hit be a flashbang again. He drew his bow again and called on his blood to release his spirit dragons. It was a last resort when he didn’t need to use one, but he had better things to do that participate in a prolonged fight with someone clearly his equal.

They curled in front of his vision and obscured the alley, so he would never know how Jesse made it to the mouth of the alleyway and out of their reach. He knew the man was alive though, he could hear him reloading.

“Now hold up. I have seen that before.” Jesse called down the alleyway to him, still hidden. “Just who are you?”

“You are trying to kill someone you don’t know?”

“Just working a contract pal. I was told someone fitting your description was trying to kidnap some higher up’s kid and it would be in the world’s best interest that you don’t.”

“I would do no such thing. It is dishonourable.”

“I hear you. Still all the same, just who exactly am I dealing with here?” 

“Hanzo Shimada.” There was no harm in giving out his name after all, if the man was a threat he would not live long enough to give it out. The man stepped out of his cover and right back in as one of Hanzo’s arrows nearly missed him.

“I deserved that. Hold up for a second, okay? I know your brother Genji. Wouldn’t be right to kill his kin. Well I know you tried, but he has been Enlighted or what not and has forgiven you, so it wouldn’t be decent.”

“How do you know Genji?” Hanzo asked suspiciously, lowering his weapon, though he kept the string drawn tight in his grip. Jesse stepped out and came towards him, his hands up and his gun hanging limply from his fingers.

“Name’s Jesse McCree and I worked with your brother in Over Watch.” The lazy smile was back on his face and this time there was no underlying danger.  
“Who hired you to kill me?”

McCree pulled up his shoulders and holstered his gun. Hanzo relaxed his grip on his bow. With the cowboy’s weapon holstered he had the upper hand even without his bow drawn. 

“Can’t rightly tell you. Not who I think it was I wager. Whoever you are after I bet. He scratched at his head realised his hat was missing and ran back to pick it up, grinning a big stupid grin at Hanzo when he placed it back on his head. Hanzo glances up at where he left his jacket. Was it worth it to retrieve it? The night air was cold against his skin now that he built up a sweat. McCree followed his gaze but not knowing what Hanzo was looking at just grinned back at him confusion clearly written on his face.

Scoffing at the idiotic behaviour Hanzo turned away from him and started walking out the alley. He would circle back and get his jacket once the idiot cowboy was gone. He wondered if the beer had more of an affect on him than he first thought after all, how had this man kept up with him in a fight otherwise?  
“Hey where are you going?” McCree asked and jogged up to join him. 

“If you don’t know who they are then you are of no use to me.”

“I might not have a name, but I have other information.” Hanzo stopped and looked at the cowboy. Really looked at him. The idiotic smile was not reaching his eyes. They were just as dangerous as they had been in the fight. The feeling that this man was dangerous flooded back to him like a tidal wave. The grin and talking was all a front he suddenly realised. The man was making himself appear stupid, so he has the advantage. He could not under estimate him.  
As if sensing that Hanzo saw through his act, and it was a real possibility that he did, Jesse dropped the act like a curtain falling on a stage. His face was not hard, not exactly, but definitely stern and serious. He removed the cigar from his lips, blowing out a longer breath than he had before, seeming to enjoy the flavour of the thing for the first time.

“Look I want in, I don’t appreciate being manipulated. I give you my intel and we take them down together. You are good but so am I and two are better than one.”  
Hanzo narrowed his eyes and started long and hard at McCree. Could he really trust him? Sure, he seemed to know about Genji, but was that really a good enough reason? He himself had not known that Genji was alive until recently, but that was only him. Genji or Overwatch must have worked hard at preventing that information from reaching him, since was sure now that he was not the only one that had caused the downfall of the Shimada clan. Still the question remained, how many others knew otherwise, knew his brother was alive? Trusting blindly had never gotten him anywhere, had lost him his brother in fact. He was not going to trust this man so easily, no matter how attractive he was.

McCree could see the doubts in the Hanzo’s eyes. Calmly he digs his hand into a pocket and pulls out his phone.

“I can prove to you I am who I say I am fairly easily enough.” He says as he dials and brings it to his ear, listening to it ringing. Hanzo watches him, his face a carefully neutral mask. Just who would the cowboy be phoning? He didn’t have to wait long to find out.

 

“Hey there Sugar.” The cowboy answered as the person on the other end of the line picked up. “Yeah it’s been a while… Listen I need you to talk to someone real quick.” Hanzo almost backed away when the phone was thrusted out to him. Just what was the cowboy playing at? Huffing he took the phone.

 

“Hallo.” He answered, curt and to the point.

“Hanzo?” He could not mistake the slight omnic tone to the human voice. Regardless he still found himself questioning. 

“Brother?” He almost switched over to Japanese, stayed in English knowing that McCree was listening. Why he made this decision he wasn’t sure even afterward.  
“What are you doing with McCree? Where are you?” Genji sounded concerned.

“So, you know him?” Hanzo still felt awkward having his brother back, guilty about what he had done, guilty for never knowing he was alive.

“Yes, from Overwatch. We worked together.” Hanzo nodded at this.

“He can’t see you, Pumpkin. Did he tell you what you needed to hear?” McCree chimed in. Hanzo shot him an annoyed look.

“Can I trust him?” He asked deliberately, keeping his eyes on McCree. The cowboy did not seem to mind the question.

“Yeah. He can be a bit… much at times, but he is trustworthy and honourable. What are you up to brother?”

Without answering Hanzo held the phone back out to McCree. The other man took it without question and continued his conversation with Genji.

“Thank you kindly…. Yeah, we kinda just had a run in with each other… no it’s fine, both good… he sure is what you told me, what’s the word… yeah that one…. Can’t rightly say… okay, okay as soon as I know more… I will be in touch… goodbye Genji.”

“Jeez when did he turn into my mother.” McCree whistled when he put the phone down and pocketed it again. “Trust me now?”

“For the time being.” Hanzo did want to ask what exactly Genji had told McCree about him, but it was childish and not the place, so he filed it away in his mind for later discussion. 

“Great so let’s get going and go retrieve my intel.” McCree beamed at him. Hanzo held up his hand before scaling the wall to pick up his jacket off the fire escape. Turning his head ever so slightly he could see McCree staring at his backside. 

‘Well, at least the attraction is mutual.’ He supposed as he flipped down from the platform. ‘This is going to turn out interesting or…’ He didn’t finish the thought as he joined back up with McCree and they left the alley together.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving the alley as unobserved as they entered it, McCree led Hanzo into the nearest tube station. It was late at night, early morning for most. At this time the tube would be dangerous for anyone, though they were more than capable of handling themselves. That didn’t mean McCree would not be careful. Scanning the platform, he found it empty.

Next to him Hanzo seemed to have come to the same conclusion and relaxed. It wasn’t a visual thing, he wasn’t even sure he could describe it to any one else if held at gun point. It was more a feeling of tension leaving his lungs. A feeling that he hadn’t know was there until it was gone.

Releasing his own pent up breath, much more explosively than Hanzo had, the cowboy makes his way over to the underground map. The train was only due in 4 minutes time giving him some time to figure things out. He studies it for a bit, trying to plan a course based on where they were and out where they needed to be. Behind him Hanzo snorts.

“Don’t know where we are going Cowboy?” He asked, but it was more a question than a statement.

“If you can’t tell by the accent I ain’t exactly from these parts, Darling.” He shoots back.

“I have been with you for less than 5 minutes and you have already gotten us lost, haven’t you?”

“Now hold on.” McCree’s mouth is twisted in a hard line as he turns around only to see a faint smile on the archer’s lips as he lazily leans again a sign, his arms crossed. Hanzo’s words, which seemed cold to the point of cruelty did not match his relaxed state.

“You’re teasing me!” He accuses.

  
“Sure, why not?” He answers back with a shrug of his shoulders.

McCree just stares at him for what feels like long minutes, but could not have been. This was not the man Genji told about. Was this really the ninja’s brother? The ruthless killer? It had been a long time ago, back in their Blackwatch days before it all went to hell, and McCree’s mind was fuzzy on some of the details but the remembered the gist of it.

Stoic, hard, cold, with no temper for jokes. He had seen that man in their quick scrape in the alley, sure, but this Hanzo was not exactly that man. Had he changed after he all but killed Genji? Or had this side on him always been there and his brother had never seen it?

Genji had also not told him how incredibly sexy his brother was, though that would have disgusted him out if he had. It was one thing admitting someone was attractive, another thing saying that about the brother who had tried to kill you.

What Genji had said was that his brother was vain. McCree could see this, but he could also see that the man had a right to it. His long silky black hair had the cowboy longing to reach out and stroke it. His face, when relaxed, was hansom, to say nothing of how much his body made McCree’s blood want to boil in his veins. The thing that attracted him the most to Hanzo was his eyes though, sharp and clever. They flicked between annoyance and amusement so fast it left the cowboy dizzy and he had only seen it a couple of times. It was not enough.

Back in the bar he had hoped that this was not his target, so he could bed him. He had the whole picture of their night of passion in his mind, ending with the enigma of a man gone in the morning, leaving him with a cold bed and a broken heart.

At first, he had been disappointed when it turned out that he was his target. He would have to kill the one who awoke such desire in him. Now that they were working together was the option back on the table? He could not tell if Hanzo was truly interested, but that wasn’t going to stop him from testing the waters… after they had retrieved the information he had. That was the key to keeping Hanzo by his side for the moment, after all. Without it the man would have simply walked out of the alleyway and all McCree would have were his daydreams of them together.

He turns back and stares at the map, tracing as a direct route as he could. London was a huge city. As such the transport system was downright confusing if you did not have a clear plan of action. In the end he whittled it out, but they still had a more stops and changes than he would have liked. He was sure Hanzo would not be pleased, but this was the best he could do.

Memorising the stops and changes he needed to, he turns back to Hanzo with a big goofy grin on his face.

“Ready to get going, Darling?”

“I thought I was your Pumpkin, Cowboy.”

Taken aback again he can’t help his mouth gaping just a little at the man before him before snapping it shut with what he was sure was an audible smack.

Perhaps he should have asked Genji if he was sure this was his brother and not ask Hanzo to trust him because his brother did. He was out of his league when it came to the man as it was and now he was being thrown for even a bigger loop because the information he had on him was grossly inaccurate.

He recovered quickly, one of his talents, though not without Hanzo noticing that he had the cowboy on the ropes.

“Well Darling, you can be my Pumpkin too if you want.”

Hanzo seemed to consider this for a long time, leaving the cowboy to scherm, before brushing it off all together.

“We shall see.” Like a curtain coming down at the end of an act, Hanzo turned off the flirting as quickly as it begun. McCree missed it instantly.

There was a good reason for Hanzo’s sudden coldness as a moment later the train pulled up to the station. It would not be good if he was all flirty and unprepared. Being back to all business was both practical and safe. Despite missing the flirting, McCree had to admit that it was sexy as all get out.

Being less business like that the archer, McCree was free to admit that maybe his main reason for teaming up with Hanzo was because he wanted to get into his pants. He enjoyed the view of the man’s behind as he followed him to board the train and sat down opposite the archer. Well, there was no maybe about it really, he wanted to, it was up the Hanzo on how far he got. That did not mean he was going to let the man do all the teasing.

He had long legs and he intended to use them to have a little fun of his own. Spreading them in the small space between them he shifted his legs until they were touching Hanzo’s, one on either side. Not only had he the man trapped in a sense, he also had the implication of what he wanted right out in the open for the man to read.

“Sorry Pumpkin, long legs.” He apologised when he got an eyebrow raise out of the man, but he did not move. The train did most of the rest for him. As it lunged to a start his legs rubbed against Hanzo’s, creating some delicious friction.

This caught Hanzo off guard, if the look on his face was anything to go on. The soft blush and blown out pupils were almost missed by McCree as Hanzo quickly averted his eyes, but not quickly enough. It was all he needed to encourage him. He knew desire when he saw it.  
He lifts himself up, planning to crowd in on Hanzo to kiss him and see how far the man will let him go, but before he can even lean in a foot on his chest stops him.

“Damn Sugar, but you are flexible.” He said with a whistle as he is pushed back in his seat.

“Sugar now too? You are just spew endearments all over the place, don’t you?” Hanzo’s eyes were cold and serious, even though the faint traces of his desire remained mixed in just enough to make McCree to wonder if he had crossed a line he would not be able to trip back over or if he had let himself just jump the gun for now.

He cursed himself mentally. He should have waited until after they had the intel, but damn, just look at the guy. Even angered he was tempting dirty thoughts from the cowboy’s mind.

“Don’t be like that Darling.” McCree tried to salvage the situation, giving Hanzo his best puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll consider after we have your intel. How long still?” Hanzo asked, his eyes softening slightly.

“Oh Pumpkin, we ain’t even changed to the second train yet.” Though he couldn’t hear it, he could feel the groan escaping the man before him.

XXX

Hours later and a decisive temper flair from Hanzo later, they get off a bus in front of a dingy, building. The pealing sign, proudly stating it’s two-star rating, cost per night and name was the only indication that this was a hotel in any shape or form. A garbage skip to the one side was overflowing and several doors littered the front, showing its origins as converted houses.

“Are we even still in London?” Hanzo asks as he looks a round, clear distaste for the place written all over his face. McCree could not blame him, he could tell just by looking at him that the archer was used to the finer things in life. He was the defunct head of the Shimada clan after all, born into luxury while Jesse was the dirt of the earth and knew it. That didn’t mean he couldn’t see that the hotel was for all intent and purposes a dump, it just meant that he had slept in worse dumps before.

“I can’t afford to stay in the middle of London, could barely afford here on the advance they gave me.” He doesn’t add that since this job turned out to be a bust he is not even sure he can go home with what he has left, never mind afford another place.

He makes his way to the door furthest from the skip. He digs out a key and unlocks the outer door, leading Hanzo inside. As soon as the door closes he wrinkles his nose at the smell of the place, it was not something he was sure he could get use to. He had been told that England smelled damp. That was being generous; this place smelled of wet mould and he tells the Archer as much. He does not expect the chuckle that follows the comment. Perhaps he was not out of Hanzo’s good graces completely. He was almost sure that he had been after the 3-hour commute.

They mount the narrow stairs leading up to McCree’s room on the second floor and he can’t help the feeling that Hanzo is checking out his ass on purpose. He tries to get a glimpse of this, to confirm his suspicion but the stairs are at too awkward of an angle for him to get this right.

Reaching the landing he lets them into his room. He knows it is sad, there is no getting around it. The space is small with only a single steel framed bed a small tv mounted to the wall, a plyboard cupboard where all his possessions are stored and door leading to a small bathroom he could hardly move in. He had tried to shower only once. The showerhead had been at chest level and this was after he had bent down not to smack his head open on the low ceiling. It had also only freezing cold or boiling hot as temperature options.

If it was not for the intel he would not have brought Hanzo to his room. He would have found a way to sneak back and gather his meagre belongings without the archer ever finding out that he had slept in a place like this. It was not that he was ashamed of himself, but he could feel the judgement rolling off the man, even if it was unintentional.  
Ignoring the archer, he bends down and crawls under the bed. He is not surprised that the intel he hid there is gone. In fact, he would have been surprised if it had been there, suspicious even. Whoever took it had missed their opportunity to mess with him.

“I have been ransacked, Darling.” He tells Hanzo as he pulls himself out from under the bed. He goes to the television and checked behind it.  
“This one is gone too.” He mutters.

“So, there is no point in our coming here.” Hanzo states, he doesn’t sound angry or disappointed, just matter of fact.

“Now hold up, I didn’t say these were my only copies.” McCree answers his hands raised in a ‘calm down’ gesture. He goes to the cupboard, stuffing his scattered possessions into his beat-up duffel bag, checking for tracking devices as he does so.

Satisfied, he throws it at Hanzo who catches it expertly with only a slight raise of his eyebrows.

“Room’s been compromised, I can’t stay here.” He says as he pulls out a pocket knife. Interested in what McCree was going to do with it Hanzo comes to stand beside him.

“Because it’s so damp the plywood doesn’t stick so well.” He says as he slips the knife into the bottom of the only shelf of the cupboard. He wiggles it until the bottom cover peels away from the bulk of the shelf. He flips the knife, so the cutting face is facing out and he digs around, holding his hand out. A data chip falls into his palm.

“Hoo-wee. I am glad to see you.” He holds up the data chip. “Your intel as promised.” He continues, smiling at Hanzo, who can’t help but give him a small smile in return.

He leads Hanzo outside, leaving him to wait by the bus stop as he checks out and returns the key. He was glad he had rented the room per night, not sure how long this job was going to take. He could have been out all his money, not just most of it.

He returns to Hanzo looking sheepish and sporting his best puppy dog eyes.

“So can I crash at your place?” He spits out in one quick burst. Hanzo crosses his arms, considering the cowboy inform of him. The longer the man takes to look him over the harder McCree’s heart thumps in his chest. Was he going to meet Genji’s real brother now? Was this going to be the moment that Hanzo kicks him to the curb? He should not have tried to kiss him earlier.

“Can’t have you on the streets, you stand out.” Hanzo huffs at him, uncrossing his arms. “Besides I am not taking a 3-hour trip to find you dead because you can’t hide your tracks.”

His relieve deflates as quickly as his injured pride flares up.

“Now Hanzo, I am better at looking after myself than you are implying.”

“Perhaps, but did you consider they sent you after me, so I would kill you and not the other way around?”

“The thought did cross my mind.”

“Stands to reason then that we are not the only players in this. Sticking together might be our best chance for now.”

There was no arguing with Hanzo, not when he was right, not when he was being generous and not when McCree wanted to stay on his good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added tags. If anyone has any more they think should be here please let me know (The tags aren't my friends yet).
> 
> Also, I am toying with the idea of upping the rating, cause my idea of mature seems to fall better into explicit, especially later on. Would this bother anyone?
> 
> If you have any comments I would love to hear them. I am building my writer's presents currently as I have a book I am working on self publishing so if you are interested you can go to my wordpress site at ruetknight.wordpress.com. There isn't much yet, early days and all but I am expanding it.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just touching the world with soft morning light by the time they reached Hanzo’s home.  From what he knew of the man’s past, being a powerful leader of the Shimada Clan, McCree had expected a grand hotel. He was almost surprised that all that awaited him was a simple block of apartments. Then again, he was quickly learning that Hanzo was not who he had thought he was.

 

“I must say Pumpkin, it is not what I expected”. He informs the archer as the other man does not lead him up the front steps, but rather into an alley running down the side of the building.

 

“You expected a ritzy hotel in the middle of London, didn’t you?” Hanzo asked, a cocky smile plastered on his face. He was sure Genji had implanted certain expectations in the cowboy, intentionally or otherwise. He was also fairly sure he was not meeting any of those. If they had met 10 years ago, back when the Shimada name meant everything to him, that might have been the case. Back when he believed himself a monster who had killed his own brother that would have been the case, but something in him had changed the night he met his brother again and McCree was meeting a different man.

 

He could not help but find it endearing when McCree rubbed the back of his head, having the decency to look bashful. Hanzo’s smile softened, there was something about the expressions that the cowboy could conjured forth that tugged at his emotions.

 

It was still dangerous to get attached, the man had the advantage of having information about him, while he knew nothing of Jesse McCree. He needed to clear his head, which was hard when it was being clouded by tiredness and the very man’s presence.

 

“Stay here for a minute.” He instructs sternly. He turned from the one he desired and before McCree had time to say anything else, his fingers found their purchase on the wall of the building. He stopped at one of the balconies, lifting himself onto it. The owner, as far as he could tell, kept the apartment for business trips and had no interest in the balcony. Still he had gone to great care to hide the key in the trelliswork of the little roof he had covering the doorway. 

 

He realised long ago that keeping keys on him was dangerous when he had been a teenager, sneaking out to retrieve his brother from his nightly wanderings. He had lost them, he supposed from climbing, and had spent an uncomfortable few hours being questioned and accused by his father as to the reason for both him and Genji sneaking out. He, being the eldest had taken the brunt of the punishment. He had not spoken to his brother for a week, which was the next time the other had sneaked out. He smiled sadly at the memory before he continued upward. 

 

The apartment he had settled on as his residence had been chosen for who very practical reasons. It was higher off the ground than even he was comfortable climbing, even with the stop in-between, and it was one of the few which had no balcony. This made it hard for anyone breaking in. They would have to be very determined to get in and even then, they would be met with an old-fashioned lock, strong and hard to break this high up.

 

Hanging by the fingers of his one hand, the part that always sent his heart racing just a little, he unlocks the lock at the window before he lifts it and lets himself slide inside, breathing just a little heavier with the exhilaration of it when his feet hit the floor.

 

He scans the still dark interior, nothing was out of place. He thanked the dragons for small miracles. Since meeting the cowboy, which confirmed that someone knew of his presence in London, he half expected an assassin or worse, Genji, to be waiting for him in the darkness. You never knew which ghosts from your past would catch up with you at what time.  Finding nothing out of place however, set him just at ease enough for him to crosses to his front door.

 

The reason he had left McCree downstairs was that he had barricaded the front door shut. If anyone wanted to get in, they would have to work for it. The sofa stood across the door, wedged in by a solid oak bookcase and several side tables as well as the coffee table. If the cord would have reached he would have moved the fridge as well, though now he was glad that he had not.

 

It took some effort to over the way, but since he could not imagen the cowboy climbing in through the window, he had no other choice.

 

Task completed he climbed out of the window again, closing it without locking it as he would do so from the inside. Carefully he lowered himself back to the ground. He always found going up was easier than down, thus taking his time to find a path.  

 

Reaching the ground, he found McCree where he left him. He seemed rather at ease, smoking a cigar while leaning against the wall, His hand resting casually on the butt of his gun told a different story.  He was obviously also expecting someone to attack them at any moment.

 

“That was longer than a minute Pumpkin, what did you do? Hide your porn collection?” McCree asked when Hanzo stepped lightly beside him with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

The archer could feel the colour rise in his face, painting him scarlet. Had the cowboy just asked him that? The implications of the words shot through his body and he was glad for the bagginess of his jeans. McCree had decided to kick up their flirting a notch and he had been woefully unprepared.

 

“I…” He began, but there was nothing he could come up with. McCree grinned at him, knowing he had beat the archer.

“Cat got your tongue, Pumpkin?” The cowboy smirked. He tossed the butt of his cigar into the gutter, before slinked up closer to Hanzo. Not use to anyone invading his personal space he turned his burning face away from the man. This was all so shameful, was it now? Blushing at lewd joke like a teenage schoolgirl.

 

Turning his head did nothing to deter McCree however as he simple reached out his flesh hand and tilted Hanzo’s face back towards him, his thumb under the other man’s chin.

 

“You are mighty pretty when you blush like that Darling.” He breathed. Much to Hanzo’s disappointment he doesn’t lean in for the kiss, just hovering there out of reach, his eyes half lidded with lust.  He was waiting for Hanzo to make a move, since he had already made his and Hanzo stopped him.

 

“Jesse…” His voice caught on the other man’s name, he wanted to close the distance between them, but this was not the place.

 

“Yes, Darling?”

 

“We are rather exposed out here.”

 

“Your practicality is really annoying, Darling.”

 

Covering for his own disappointment, Hanzo merely chuckles. He turns, knowing McCree will follow and leads the Cowboy back towards the front of the building before leading him inside. Doubting he could climb all the stairs up to his apartment, fatigue rushing in on him due to lack of rest and hours of travel he leads the man to the elevator.

 

When they step inside he half expects the cowboy to crowd in on him, to kiss him like he wanted to be kissed by the man, but McCree simply stands watching the numbers above the door light up. Instead it is Hanzo who leans his weight sideways against the other man, his head against the cowboy’s shoulder while his hands slip into his own pockets. He can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face when he feels the other leaning into him as well.

 

Reaching their floor, the two men step off and Hanzo unlocks the door for them, letting McCree step in before him. It is by no means a big apartment. A small, open plan lounge take up most of the space while with a bathroom and bedroom leading off from two closed doors. Still it was bigger than McCree’s room had been and much to his pleasure, cleaner too.

In fact, it seemed almost too sparse, containing only the furniture it obviously came with, no personal items, which made sense to McCree, he didn’t have many personal possessions either. He dropped said possessions when Hanzo closed the door. He turned without being asked and helped the archer barricade the door again.

 

 Under normal circumstances Hanzo would expect to be asked about it, but McCree just nods and except it. He guessed correctly that the other man was just as weary as he was since finding his last resting place ransacked.

 

They stand together afterwards, looking at their handy work.  Being home, even with a stranger, Hanzo could feel all his energy drain out of him. He had been awake too long and would have liked nothing more than to go straight to bed. He can’t do that as he is suddenly unsure of what to do with McCree. His sofa was currently blocking the door, leaving the only place for the cowboy to sleep his own bed.

 

This was not the first time he had thought about this since he offered to take the cowboy in. It was the first time he needed a real answer to the question; was he willing to share a bed with the man? There was an obvious attraction between them, but could he trust him? Was he sure he wasn’t about to be murdered in his sleep?

 

The cowboy had no such concerns, other matters on his mind entirely.

 

“Please tell me you have a decent shower; the last one I took was nipple height and cold enough…” He stopped, looking for a comparison.

 

“Cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey?” Hanzo supplied, causing McCree to snort out a laugh that ended several minutes later with him wiping a tear from his eyes.

 

“That’s a good one.” McCree answered. He continued to look at Hanzo expectantly. “You sure are pretty. Shower?”

 

Not knowing how to respond to being called pretty Hanzo simply points him to the right door, hoping he would not light up with a blush again before the cowboy closes the door behind him, having taken his duffle bag with him. For a long moment he watches the door as the water starts running.

“He thinks I am pretty.” He whispers to himself before mentally scolding himself. His brain has clearly switched off he decides despite the niggling at the back of his mind that this was not the truth. Deciding to ignore the voice he instead decides that he needed something warm to turn it back on.

 

He had long ago traded tradition for practicality. He has no problem turning on the kettle and dropping a tea bag into a cup to make himself some green tea. Unsure if McCree would want a cup or if coffee was more his flavour he leaves enough water in the kettle for him to have whatever he desired after his shower.

 

Fatigue had fully caught up with him as he stares into nothingness as he sits at the kitchen counter sipping his tea listening to the shower.

 

When it finally turns off his eyes nail themselves to the door, though he is careful to only turn his head slightly, so he can look forward again and pretend he wasn’t staring. When McCree emerges, the archer is disappointed that the man is wearing not only long sleeping pants but a t-shirt as well, he had expected only boxers.

 

“Tea?” He asks to cover his disappointment.

 

“Sure.”

Rising to give himself something else to focus on, Hanzo makes the cup and places it in front of McCree who surprises him by drinking it without complaint.

 

“I’m impressed Cowboy, most people don’t like the taste. Even Genji wouldn’t drink it unless forced.”

 

“I’m not fussy, besides a mentor of mine use to drink tea and she introduced me to different kinds. I won’t lie, it took awhile to get use to green tea, but it is comforting in a way.”

 

They sit close together at the counter, sipping their tea for a while. Neither having anything to say. It was not fully awkward. Hanzo was not sure about McCree, but he enjoyed the silence between them. Neither had a need to fill it. So often he found that people had to make noise. He had expected the cowboy to be the same, he seemed open and friendly and talkative, but was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn’t need to be the case.

 

McCree finally gives a big yawn. Drawing one from Hanzo as well before he can catch himself.

 

“So, what’s the sleeping arrangement Pumpkin? I am plum tuckered out and I am guessing that since the sofa is keeping the door blocked we might have a problem.”

 

“I only have one bed.” Hanzo confirms.

 

“So, we share, or would that make you uncomfortable? I could wrestle you for it?” McCree jokes, wagging his eyebrows. It was terribly endearing.

 

“Wrestling might lead to sharing regardless.” Hanzo teases back, it seemed to be a good defence as the cowboy seemed to consider for a moment before speaking.

 

“Mayhap, but it would be fun.” McCree answers with a grin. He turns serious almost straight after. It is so sudden that Hanzo wonders if teasing back had been the wrong choice.

 

“I can sleep on the floor, I don’t mind.”

 

“No, that would make me a terrible host. What would you like.”

 

“While the wrestling sounds mighty tempting I am about to drop, share?”

 

With a nod from Hanzo it is settled. McCree places their cups in the sink and follows Hanzo into the bedroom.

 

McCree, being fairly tall was glad to see that the bed was large, long enough so that he didn’t have to curl up awkwardly to fit. Pleased, he sits down on the edge, finding it surprisingly soft.

 

“I just need to change.” Hanzo informs him.

 

“I wouldn’t mind a show before turning in.”

 

Hanzo smiles to himself, deciding to call McCree’s bluff. The cowboy had been rather aggressive with his outright flirting and Hanzo had to get him back somehow. Without a word he strips off his jacket, earing a whistle from McCree.

 

“I didn’t think you would actually do it, Pumpkin.”

 

“You will learn I am up for many things if you stop teasing for a minute and follow through.”

 

“Ouch, you wound me.” McCree mocks, placing his hand on his heart.

 

Hanzo slips out of his clothes, throwing them into a hamper before pulling a t-shirt over his head. Clad in only his boxers and the shirt he gets into bed and McCree follows suite.

 

“You sure this is alright?” The cowboy asks him, his flirting nature gone again replaced with seriousness.

 

“As long as I don’t wake up with you pinning me down.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that… well without your consent.” There was something it the man’s voice that unnerved Hanzo.

 

“If I offended you I am sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate anything.”

 

“Nay it is fine, lets just get some rest.” McCree says turning onto his side, facing away form Hanzo.

The archer was sure he had said something that hurt, and he regretted it. Despite their obvious attraction to each other he also enjoyed the cowboy’s presence. It had been a long time since he had met anyone who made him feel comfortable just being himself. Someone who knew at least some of his past, knew he had tried to kill his own brother and didn’t seem to hold that against him.

 

He hoped whatever pain he had tripped over unintentionally would not destroy their partnership before it had even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard chapter to write as it went very differently the first time but after I dragged McCree away from Hanzo and  
> made him take a cold shower it came out how I originally planned. Can't have them jumping each other right away. Well I could but I want some story development first.
> 
> If you have any comments I would love to hear them. I am building my writer's presents currently as I have a book I am working on self publishing so if you are interested you can go to my wordpress site at ruetknight.wordpress.com. There isn't much yet, early days and all but I am expanding it.


	4. Chapter 4

McCree did not want to open his eyes, enjoying the softness of the bed. His aches and pains had settled down to a mild stiffness. There was something to getting some decent sleep in a comfortable bed. It also didn’t hurt having someone to sleep next to.

Which was the other reason he didn’t want to wake up just yet. He had acted like a fool the night before when the archer had done nothing but made a joke. It had not been funny, but that had not given him the right to huff and turn his back on Hanzo. It was just that he was dead tired and when it came up his past flared up in in his memory, eclipsing everything else.

To say he had not had an easy childhood was putting it too lightly. It had started with abuse and neglect, and his life had only seemed to go down hill from there. Deadlock had been downright cruel to him at times, both physically and mentally. He picked up scars as a young teen that he still carried into adulthood. Blackwatch had not exactly been a picnic either, manipulating him with the fallacy of choice when he had no control over his life. When he had found a way out, when Overwatch was on its last legs, he had taken it.

He was not sure that he was better off as a vigilante bounty hunter, especially when the authorities tried to pin crimes on him, but he had his freedom. At least for the moment. He doubted he would have been in the soft bed otherwise. 

Sadly, he knew that he would have to leave it sooner or later. He supposed Hanzo already had. He was probably up already, probably sipping tea at the kitchen counter. He had no choice but to get up and find the archer. He had to make things right between them. If they were going to work together, he needed to do at least that.

It came then as a huge surprise to McCree that when he opened his eyes inly to find the archer still beside him. Hanzo’s hair had come free from it’s tie, flowing sleep tussled over his shoulders. He was seated upright with his pillow turned vertically against the headboard, his legs bent slightly. He had a data pad in hand, pressing at it occasionally, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

“Morning Hanzo.” McCree murmured as he wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. He unsuccessfully stifles a yawn. 

“Have I lost pet name privileges so easily?” Hanzo askes with a cock of his eyebrow. He sets the data pad down in his lap as he crosses his legs, careful not to kick McCree in the process.

“No Pumpkin, I was just surprised you are still here.”

“This is my home.”

“Not what I meant, I thought you would have left me alone to sleep.”

“And have you wake up alone? Sounds rude.”

“Fair enough I suppose, but after my little huff last night I wasn’t sure.”

“We were both tired. It is a non-issue to me if it is to you.”

“Thank you, Darling.” McCree smiles as he sits up, shifting just a little closer to Hanzo. He had really expected the archer to be more unreasonable, he himself tended to be, but perhaps the other man was right, they had been tired, and it was not an issue at all. Neither had meant any harm. 

It was almost disarming how simple it was. His eyes are draw to the data pad, wondering it Hanzo had inserted the intel chip he had given him the night before. He had half expected a man who uses a bow and arrow in battle to not be computer savvy, he sure struggled with some of it, but Hanzo was surprising him again. He wished he Genji hadn’t given him all these pre-existing notions about Hanzo. He would like to get to know the man himself, not through a Genji coloured lens.

“What were you reading, Pumpkin? The intel I gave you?”

“Yes. it is disturbing, yet illuminating.”

“Because of Talon?”

Their eyes meet. McCree can see the worry stand out around Hanzo’s eyes. Talon definitely meant trouble. McCree had only a brief brush with them here and there, the scrape on the train clearest in his mind. They had been using Blackwatch tactics. His tactics. Just how connected were they to his old team?

“They are helping the clan rebuild it seems. The man I am after has run to them. In exchange for what is left of the Shimada empire they will ensure my death and the Shimada clan will rebuild under Talon. They were planning on killing you if you managed to slay me, though they thought I would do the job for them. There are other targets here too. Genji, an Angela Ziegler, others I have not decrypted yet.”

“That was all hidden on there?” McCree could not keep the impressed tone out of his voice.

“And more, this part was the most recent and the encryption was sloppy. How did you get it?”

“Took it off a grunt who was following me a day or two ago.” It was Hanzo’s turn to be impressed. Not everyone would think of taking a data chip, specially if you had just been attacked. You would look for identification, if not just make yourself scares. McCree had some strong foresight. 

“This is worrisome to say the least. I would very much to find the man I am looking for, yet this warns me to be more cautious.”

“Any particular reason this man is so important?”

Hanzo holds up his tattooed arm for McCree to inspect. It was intricate to say the least. McCree could appreciate its beauty, but he didn’t grasp Hanzo’s meaning until a faint blue light runs down it. He remembers the dragons racing directly at him last night, frightening in their sheer power. Within an instant the glow disappears. Clearly Hanzo was in control of the great power rippling under the surface of his skin.

“He holds the secret tempering the power of the dragons through these tattoos.”

“Could be dangerous if he used it on anyone else. An army with your and Genji’s abilities.” McCree muses. Maybe he wouldn’t mind an army of Hanzos but all of them shooting dragons at him would not be a pleasant way to go. His quick daydream is broken when he notices Hanzo shaking his head in disagreement.

“No, that would not work. Only Shimadas from my family line can control the dragons, they are born from us.”

“Then why bother with him? If it is only you and Genji then why risk going after him?”

“If Genji or I even have children...” He pauses, shaking his head as if he had said something absurd, “If that is ever an option for either of us, the legacy of our dragons will not be able to continue.”

“I see, this is important to you?”

“Not to me personally, but I want to give Genji back some of the birth right I have stolen from him.”

They sit in silence for a moment. McCree could understand it, though he had never had a family, never had anything to give to someone. He never had anyone he wanted to give anything to if he was honest. Once, back when he was a bigger part of Overwatch than Blackwatch he might have thought he had found someone, but she was gone and near the end of it she had chosen her own flesh and blood to protect over him and he could not blame her.

He also understood that this was Hanzo’s way of repenting. He had commit a grave sin, that fact could not be argued. He had destroyed his brother with his own hands. If he was able to give back even one piece of that life he was going to do it, as foolish as the mission was. 

“That is mighty noble of you.”

“You don’t have to patronise me.”

“I’m not. I get it. How are we going to do this then?”

“I don’t know, I had only just decrypted this when you awoke.”

“Hmm.” Is McCree’s only answer, his fingers toying with Hanzo’s hair. He had been resisting but the soft silky strands were distracting him. Besides he could see the frustration settling in in the little frown between Hanzo’s eyes. He had to do something to pull the archer away from the future problem and back into the present where they were still seated in bed. Together.

“Sorry Darling, I know this is important and all, but it is mighty strange waking up next to you. Normally the person I went to bed to the night before is long gone. You, however, stay and tell me that Talon, a scary terrorist organisation Talon, wants us both and people I know dead. Bit of a lot to take in first thing in the morning.”

Placing the data pad onto his bedside table Hanzo turns to McCree, his a neutral mask, but his voice almost seductive as he spoke.

“This is not how I planned our, as you put it, “morning” to go.”

“Oh Pumpkin? Did you have plans for me?” McCree asks with a smile of pure excitement. 

Their eyes meet again, as if Hanzo is looking for resistance from the other man. Finding none he leans in, closing the space between then as he gently brushes his lips against the cowboy’s. The kiss was so soft, only the briefest of touches as their lips meet before Hanzo pulls away again. It is enough to set McCree’s pulse racing, but not enough by any other means.   
“You kiss like a schoolgirl.” McCree teases, wanting more. Wanting Hanzo to give it all to him. The archer does not disappoint as he wraps his hand firmly around the back of McCree’s neck, drawing their faces closer. 

“I was giving you time to run away if you wanted to.” He breathes, eyes filled with lust and a faint blush of excitement brushing his cheeks. McCree imagines he must look similar as the archer leans in and kisses him again, this time in earnest. Their lips part, tongues slipping between them to dual each other for dominance.

Hanzo wins out, though McCree would argue he threw the fight. Claiming his prize Hanzo firmly pushes McCree down onto his back, keeping their lips sealed together. Their hands had by this time joined in exploring the other’s body. 

Needing a better angle Hanzo finally breaks the kiss to swing one of his legs over the cowboy’s body so he can sit astride his hips. Instantly McCree’s hands go to the archer’s lower back, supporting him in this new position. 

“I take that back Pumpkin, you kiss like a naughty schoolgirl.” McCree grins up at him.

“Do you ever stop teasing, Jesse?” Hanzo asks, rolling his hips against McCree. The fire of passionate shoots through bough of them, making it clear that if he really wanted Hanzo could tease McCree in other ways, given the chance. 

“Since you asked so nicely Pumpkin, I can take this seriously.” It is a simple task to move his hands up over Hanzo’s back, taking his t-shirt with him and pulling it over the archer’s head before tossing it into the room to be forgotten. Task complete he runs his hands down the other man’s pecs, thumbing his nipples as he watches Hanzo’s face for his reaction. 

The contrast of prosthetic and flesh thumb is not missed by Hanzo. One soft and warm, the other cooler with a distinct rubber feel to it. It feels strange, but pleasurable. He can’t help himself as a small moan escapes from between his lips as he leans into McCree’s touches.

“like that, Darling?” McCree asks, no teasing in his voice.   
When Hanzo nods he shifts their position again. If Hanzo enjoyed his administrations, he would like a bigger range of motion. It is not a big shift and by the end of it Hanzo is sitting in his lap, his legs on either side of McCree.

With better access the cowboy leans down, attentively licking at the exposed nipple before him, the one crowded in, but not touched by the tattoo. He pinches the remaining nipple between his fingers. He can feel the archer’s pleasure in the little movements of Hanzo’s hips that he can’t manage to still. McCree is loathed to drop down his remaining hand onto Hanzo’s hips to help him still himself as these movements serve to fuel his own desires. Besides he has a better use for that hand.

Reluctantly he pulls away from Hanzo’s chest for a moment.

“May I touch you?” 

The nod from Hanzo is all he needs. He snakes his flesh hand into Hanzo’s boxers, while his prosthetic one rubs small circles into the man’s hip. He takes Hanzo in hand as he switches sides and take the archer’s other nipple in his teeth gently before running his tongue over it.

It doesn’t take long for Hanzo to get to the edge. Their constant flirting have them both teetering there already. The only push it takes is McCree’s skilled hand and mouth to have him at his limit.

“Jesse, I’m gonna…”

“Then do Darling, we’ll clean up after.” The archer rocks into the cowboy’s hand a couple of times, despite the other’s prosthetic hand digging into his hip, before stilling as he spills himself over the man’s hand.

McCree was willing for that to be the end of it. He was happy to slink off into the bathroom and take care of himself. He was expecting that to be the case. Pulling his hand from Hanzo’s boxers, stickier than it had gone in. He wipes his hand on his t-shirt. He pulls it over his head and tosses it onto the floor. He would wash it later if he got the chance.

He is pleasantly surprised when Hanzo pushes him to lie back on his elbows and, almost shyly tug on his pyjama pants. It seemed that the archer intended to pay him back in kind. Well it was not something he was used to after he had taken care of whoever he was bedding, but it did happen occasionally.

“Can I return the favour?” The archer asks coyly. Hanzo had never asked for permission before. When he had sex before it had always been ‘take what you can get to sate your own needs’. He had not bedded many, most of the time it was not worth the risk, but with McCree it was different, better. 

“If you are willing Darling, but I am rather large. If you are not up for it, I’ll understand.” 

Curious, Hanzo tugs the cowboy’s pants off with McCree helping by lifting his hips and bending his knees. Once the article of clothing is gone Hanzo settles himself between the cowboy’s legs.

McCree wasn’t being vain when he said he was big; not only was he long, he was thick as well. Nervously Hanzo looks up into McCree’s eyes. The expectation was there, but it was already clouded by disappointment. He couldn’t disappoint the cowboy he realised as he felt the tightening in his chest only considering it for a second. He runs his hand through McCree’s hair and across his cheek before he leans down between the cowboy’s open legs and takes his member in hand.

Hanzo works slowly, bringing only the tip to his lips. At first he is unsure if he could take it all into his mouth. The strangled sound of pleasure from the cowboy pushes him forward, he would try his best.  
The archer had thought McCree would be loud. He expected him to moan, throw around pet names or tell Hanzo how much he was enjoying himself. Instead he is surprisingly quiet, only the occasional hiss or grunt of pleasure escaping him. That is until almost right at the end.

“Darling if you can’t take all of me, don’t push yourself.” This is shortly followed by a guttural moan as Hanzo does just that. He swallows reflectively around McCree as the other moves ever so slightly and it is over for the cowboy. 

He swallows again and again as McCree empties himself before he extracts himself slowly. His jaw aches, but it is a small price to pay to see the cowboy boneless before him. 

“I am sorry Hanzo, I didn’t mean to…” McCree begins to sit up, anxiety building has he was coming off the high of his orgasm.

Hanzo places his hand on the cowboy’s chest, pushing him back into the pillows as he massages his own jaw with one hand.

“If I had not expected that outcome I would have not offered. You have no need to apologise.” As if to prove his point he snuggles up to McCree, resting his head on the cowboy’s rather hairy chest.

“I enjoyed that Jesse.” He adds.

“Me too Pumpkin, never been taken to the hilt before and when you swallowed, hoo-wee.” Hanzo chuckles at the cowboy’s starry-eyed retelling.

“It was worth the tension and teasing.”

“Oh, there is more where that came from, if you are willing, just give me time to recover, I am not as young as I use to be.”

“And I am?” Hanzo asks, lifting himself on one elbow, running a hand through his greying beard for emphasis.

“Hush, you are beautiful Darling.”

“You are easy on the eye as well.” Hanzo admits, resting his head back down. Saying nothing further Hanzo simple nuzzles into McCree’s chest. It was comforting to be able to enjoy the afterglow, knowing he did not have to move to get rid of the other person in some way or another. As dangerous as this all was he could get use to McCree at his side. He can’t help but dose, feeling safe as McCree runs soft fingers through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are surprisingly tender with each other. Also, I firmly believe that McCree being a big boy is fanon so there you have it. I have head cannon for McCree’s past, it is not pretty, and I don’t plan to bring most of it up other than where it is needed at a certain point later on and then it will be brief. If anyone wants to know more about it I can do a separate fic for it, but it will be dark.


	5. Chapter 5

It is maybe an hour later when Hanzo is awaken again by the feel of McCree’s hand running down his side. The cowboy had shifted himself into a sitting position, his long legs over the side of the bed, ready for him to stand. 

His eyes are remarkably soft as he looks, like he wanted to watch the archer sleep just a moment longer.

“I would like nothing more than to stay in bed with you the whole day Pumpkin, but I think we better figure out what we are gonna do.”

Hanzo only grunts tiredly at the cowboy, hiding his face in his pillow. He knew McCree was talking sense, but that did not mean he had to get up willingly. There were still so many things he wanted to do with the cowboy between the sheets. Getting up seemed counted productive.

“Want some coffee? I could go for a cup. Where do you keep it?”

“Above the kettle.”

“Got it.” McCree said as he got up off the bed, shooting finger guns at Hanzo before leaving the room. Hanzo could not stop the smile creeping onto his face. He cowboy was too adorable sometimes.

He turns onto his back, staring at the ceiling above him. Even with Talon looming in the darkness that held their future he couldn’t help the feeling of happy contentment swelling in his chest. There was something to the whole waking up next to someone thing. It being McCree, a man who had made him weak at the knees with only his hand down Hanzo’s pants was an absolute win in his mind. 

Before his mind could go further he groaned himself out of bed. Feeling the night before clinging to his skin, not in the pleasant way where he felt McCree’s touches but rather the grime of London in his pours, he decides on a quick shower before joining the cowboy in the kitchen.

XXX

McCree smiles at him as he emerges from the bathroom, a trail of steam following him out. The cowboy motions him to sit at the counter while he busies himself at the stove for a few moments before placing a fresh cup in front of Hanzo.  
“You take it black?” He asked, pouring hot water into the cup and giving it a quick stir.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Hanzo agrees, craning his neck to see just what the cowboy had been up to while he was making himself presentable. His hair, wet against his back reminded him that he might have been too eager to join the man. He was willing to life with it though.

“Good because you are out of milk, I am using the last of it to make us some scrambled eggs. The options for breakfast was kind of limited.” McCree’s smile turns apologetic as he turns to plate up their food.

“Wasn’t planning on the company, not that I am complaining.”

McCree drops a plate in front of the archer. It was nothing grand, nothing he had not made himself before. Just scrambled eggs and toast with a thin layer of butter spread over it. It was however the first food someone he had slept with prepared him.

This cowboy was a new, alien creature to him. One he was enjoying immensely despite knowing that he should be cautious. They ate together as McCree took is place next to Hanzo and the archer found himself complementing the food while the cowboy almost bashfully protested his lack of skills. 

When McCree reaches for his plate to clean up, Hanzo lays his hand over the other man’s wrist to stop him in protest.

“You cooked.”

“And I can clean too. Showing you how domestic I can be, so you have incentive to keep me around.

“You already gave me incentive to keep you around this morning.” Hanzo running his fingers up and down McCree’s wrist, mimicking his movement from earlier in the day when he had had the archer at his mercy.

“And here I was led to believe that you had no sense of humour.” McCree kicked himself as soon as the statement left his mouth. Instantly Hanzo turns serious, removing his hand from McCree’s arm.

“By Genji?” The older man asks, not frigidly, but his voice had dropped a few degrees colder.  
“Hey now, I can’t help I know your brother from way back when.” McCree placated, raising both his hands as a shield. He had danced onto what was clearly a sore point for the archer. He regretted it, but without knowing what to say was clearly making it worse.

“I am a different person from when I did that to him.” Hanzo told him, crossing his arms. This was all going rather wrong and the archer knew it as well as McCree did. He did not mean for his temper to flair, but the object of his growing affections knowing his past through the actions he preformed on his brother, actions he regretted every time he closed his eyes, actions he could never forgive himself for, well he did not know how to react to it at all.

“I know, not arguing with you there. For one you are not half as grumpy as he made you out to be.” Mistake, McCree’s mind yelled at him as Hanzo shot him a look that would make a weaker man cower in terror. The archer was frightening when he was angered, the cowboy could give him that. He would have been if this was the Hanzo he had met in the bar, but after the tenderness they had shared he was almost sure this was an act. Almost.

“I have never been ‘grumpy’. It is not my fault Genji could never take anything seriously while all the responsibilities where laid on my shoulders.” The archer turns away bodily from the cowboy, his mind screaming at him that he was being childish. He had awoken with the best of intentions. McCree had been all smiles; had made him breakfast and he had ruined it all because he could not control his temper when McCree had made an innocent joke at his expense.

He had no right to entertain thoughts of domestic normalcy with McCree. Despite the fact that he didn’t know at cowboy who clearly knew a great deal about him, he, Hanzo, was a monster who was just waiting to pick a fight. There was a reason he was alone. Perhaps it was better so stay that way.

With thoughts demeaning his self-worth racing through his head, ebbing away his anger for something far darker and self-destructive he is caught completely off guard when McCree wraps his arms around him from behind, holding him tightly until the tension he always held but was never really aware of eased out of him. 

“That’s the past Darling. It doesn’t matter to me. I don't care who you were or who I was told you are. I can make up my own mind.” McCree told him in earnest as he nuzzles at Hanzo’s jawline, laying a soft kiss or two there before continuing. “All that matters to me is staying alive and maybe getting a second round with you in bed.” McCree nips at his neck, his hands roaming down to Hanzo’s stomach. If his words only made it worse, he would enforce them with actions that showed his affection and interest in the archer. 

McCree is rewarded with his attempt when Hanzo’s hand cups the back of his neck.  
“Tempting as it is to give into you right now I think we should work on the first thing. I have become fond of you being alive.” 

Hanzo is disappointed despite himself when McCree obliges him and reluctantly pulls away, nipping one last time at Hanzo’s ear before he is gone completely. 

The cowboy busies himself with cleaning their breakfast things, having everything out of reach of Hanzo before speaking the next words. He knew the archer was going to be upset, but it needed to be done.

“Right. I think we should warn your brother first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. I had originally planned for more to happen, but as i wrote this and Hanzo exibited his own issues of self worth (calling himself a monster) it hit a little too close to home. I have had days where everything is happy and then all goes to hell too. I have had cripling self-worth issues where someone acting like McCree would have been very welcoming. So yes, this is short, but i want this interaction to stand alone.
> 
> Also it is Christmas Eve. Happy holidays all


	6. Chapter 6

“Right. I think we should warn your brother first.” McCree said. It was evident by the face Hanzo was making, very similar to someone who had just taken a tequila for the for the first time, that the idea absolutely did not agree with him. McCree was ready for this. Pulling away from Hanzo to stand scowling at him with his hands on his hips the gunslinger dug in his heels.

“Hey now, you are the one who is hunting this Shimada elder in the first place because you want to do something nice for Genji.” McCree reminded him. The look on the archer’s face flickered but did not change.

“I know. That doesn’t mean I want to talk to him.” What Hanzo didn’t add was that it was awkward talking to Genji. Ten years had passed between them after his failed murder attempt. How could he possibly talk to Genji like this terrible deed did not lay between them? That so much time lay between them? Of course, McCree would not just let this go.

“Darling, what is worse; talking to him or having Talon agents attaching and catching him off-guard.” McCree had thought the choice would be an obvious one, but Hanzo seemed to have to consider the options longer than should have been necessary. 

“Hanzo!” He scolded the man and is relieved to see the archer had the decency to actually look ashamed of himself, if only for an instant. He could see the change in the man before him, his shoulders slumped, just a bit, as he brought his hand up to wipe over his eyes. When it is gone there is a weariness there McCree had not seen before. Hanzo had been holding all his emotions locked away, but for reasons the cowboy could only guess at he was being allowed to see them now.

“I do not exactly have the best relationship with my brother Jesse.” Hanzo said carefully. It was difficult opening up to anyone, but he trusted McCree. Perhaps he was a sentimental fool for trusting a man he had known less than 24 hours and had already slept with, but there was something about how the cowboy treated him, like he was there to stay that made it easy to drop his walls.

“And warning him about Talon will help to mend that, Pumpkin. I am calling him.”

But before Hanzo could even reach out and stop him or tell him that he was not ready, McCree has his phone out and dialling. He had seen the wound Hanzo carried and had gone straight to ripping off the band aid. He knew it was cruel, but there was no kindness in codling the archer. Delay was only letting the man’s feelings fester.

It only takes about two rings before the cyborg answers.

“Twice in two days McCree, is this about my brother?”

“Yes… no… not exactly.” He looked over at Hanzo. There was no point in just handing him the phone. At best he would hang up and at worse he would not speak at all. “I am going to put you on speaker phone.” 

The look of shock on Hanzo’s face was priceless, his mouth opening into a not complete “o” while his eyes widened, showing McCree their pretty brown colour in all their fullness. He burned the image into his mind, just in case the archer decided to kill him for putting him on the spot. He ignores the wave of Hanzo’s hands, a firm gesture of “no” and puts the phone on speaker mode. 

“There now.” He said, smiling apologetically at the archer. Hanzo, surprisingly, did not look mad. He was back to the quiet, hard to read man McCree had seen sitting in the bar. The moment of silence grew longer that McCree had hoped for and he nudged Hanzo with his elbow just as Genji spoke on the other end of the line.

“Hanzo?”

“Hello Genji.”

“Brother what is this all about? What are the two of you doing together?” Though Genji’s voice sounded concerned, Hanzo blushes. McCree was still trying to figure out just what about the question had upset the archer when the man spoke.

“Together… we well.” It all suddenly clicked together in McCree’s mind. Hanzo is embarrassed because he slept with Genji’s friend. He had just sent the archer into a hornet’s nest of feelings; guilt, betrayal and secrets. He was such an idiot sometimes.

“Hanzo?” Genji asked, almost suspiciously. McCree had to fix this.

“We uncovered some intel that Talon is going to make a move on you. They are going after several ex-Overwatch members. You, Mercy…”

“Angela?” McCree almost sighed with relief. Genji was Genji after all. Any mention of the medic and he was distracted. Thank goodness for puppy love. Without thinking he placed his hand on Hanzo’s thigh, rubbing small circles into the flesh he found there.

“Yes. You are in still in contact with her right?”

“We write each other. Are you sure she is in danger?”

“According to the intel we have, yes. I am wondering if it has something to do with the recall recently.”

“Which you ignored.” The accusation was heavy. He had ignored it, had planned on keeping ignoring the call. Meeting Hanzo had all but solidified that thought in his mind now.

“Which you ignored too.”

“Actually…” It was McCree’s turn to be flustered. He looked over at Hanzo, but of course the man knew nothing of Overwatch. He was paying attention to their words, but they must have been all but lost on him. Still his brow wrinkled at McCree’s distress. 

“You can’t be thinking of going back.”

“The old guard is gone McCree. It can be different.” He meant Reyes was gone. Blackwatch was gone. Still too many good people had died to make that happen. Ana, Morrison, countless others. 

“Overwatch still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, near the end… You don’t know everything. Reyes, Moira. I don’t know if there is any redemption of Overwatch. Mind if I smoke in here Pumpkin?” He needed smoke in his lungs. He dug for his pack of cigarillos while Hanzo wordlessly fetches him an ashtray. He nods his thanks as he lights up.

Genji had been remarkably quiet while they organised all this. McCree should have been suspicious. He knew Genji well enough to know certain information would not just slip by him.

“Did you just call my sour faced brother Pumpkin?”

“I am not sour faced.” Hanzo snapped. It was all that Genji needed to fuel him on. So much for fixing anything.

“Welcome to the discussion brother. I was worried your mouth was engaged elsewhere, but I doubt McCree could have strung two words together if you had been.

“Genji.” The word was spoken so coldly, so dangerously that McCree could feel the gooseflesh standing out on his arm. The cyborg, however, merely laughs on the other end of the line.

“Still can’t stand to be teased Hanzo?” 

If he didn’t do something things were going to go very bad, very quickly and since he was the only one in the room and since it was his idea to phone Genji to begin with McCree had to stop Hanzo from doing those bad things to him. He placed his hand on the archer’s shoulder, relieved when he merely stiffens and doesn’t shrug his touch off completely. The eyes he finds so beautiful turn on him in anger, but soften when he mouths the words ‘I am sorry.”

“Hey now, as funny as it is to see Hanzo red in the face and smoke coming out of his ears you are not here to enjoy the sight and we have matters to discuss.”

“Where is here?” Trust Genji to never give him a moment to recover. Hanzo had been careful not to tell his brother where they were before, he had caught that much without intending to from the phone call in the alley. 

McCree can see the guardedness in Hanzo’s eyes even as he gestures that the cowboy can tell Genji where they are. Best to keep it vague all the same he decides. London is a big city, even if Genji came to find them it would take a while to get here and track them down.

“London. Hanzo was tracking someone in Talon and Talon hired me to kill him. Didn’t know about Talon’s involvement at first so here we are.

“They can’t be much of a treat if they thought you could kill Hanzo.” The gunslinger was glad he was on the receiving end of the cyborgs’ teasing now, still he could not let on.

“Hey now.” He said as indignantly as he could manage.

“Ha.” Was the only reply Hanzo gave. For the moment the archer seemed less agitated, but it was hard to tell how long it would last. Still, with Hanzo in a better mood he could not help but play it up a bit.

“I put up a decent fight.”

“A valiant effort,” Hanzo smiled at him so tenderly, so fondly he could feel his heart skipping a beat. The archer was not blind to his song and dance with Genji on his behalf and there was a promise in that smile that he just might be rewarded for the effort “but I still would have won.”

As a matter of pride, McCree simple shrugged at the last part Hanzo adds. The cowboy had no doubt the archer could beat him, in just about anything. He would not let on. 

“We’ll have to have a shoot off later.” He knew Hanzo took his meaning, when the man’s eyes narrow and the smile on his lips turn devious. It lasts for only a moment before they remember Genji on the other end of the line.

“Anyway, Talon thought I would kill the cowboy for them.” Hanzo said quickly.

“This all seems a bit convoluted.” Genji admitted. McCree could sympathise with the sentiment, he had had the same thought. It would be so much easier for Talon to have just kicked them both. Why bother pitting them against each other? He wasn’t sure. Hanzo affirmed his opinion. 

“I agree. I haven’t decrypted all the intel we have yet, but I have a location of where my mark is. I was thinking of going there tonight.” McCree sat up dead straight, almost knocking his ashtray to the ground. This was the first he was hearing of this plan.

“Just who is your mark brother?” Genji asked, the suspicion back in his voice. 

“The man who ordered me to kill you.” Hanzo said simply, closing his eyes. He knew what was coming.

“What?” Genji and McCree said in unison.

“Now hold up, you said nothing about this and tonight?” McCree was grinding out his smoke, placing the ashtray on the counter harder than he intended. The noise made Hanzo open his eyes. He had half expected the ashtray to be chucked at his head, but McCree despite his tone was not mad, just shocked.

“If we wait longer they will figure out we are working together and move him. Then when will I get another chance like this?” Hanzo held McCree’s gaze, begging him. The cowboy found he could not deny the archer, not with what he knew. Not with Hanzo’s reasons for doing it in his mind. Genji had no such context.

“Hanzo. don’t do something foolish.” The cyborg said, clearly annoyed with his brother.

“This is not foolish, this is my retribution.” Hanzo snapped back. McCree flinched. Hanzo’s anger was so raw, so sudden, that he had not expect it. The archer misread the movement. In his anger he thought that McCree had nodded in agreement with his brother. He looks McCree square in the face, his face a mask of fury.

“I thought you understood.” He says so softly McCree almost missed them, but there was no mistaking Hanzo’s bitter disappointment in him. He had tried so hard to fix the situation and now it had all gone to hell. ‘Well done McCree’ he told himself.’

“I do.” He tried, but Hanzo had already turned from him in a huff. The archer moved so fast that he was through the window and gone before McCree could do more. He sat back staring at the open window. He must go after Hanzo, but he was not exactly as agile as the archer.

 

“He’s gone?” Genji askes into the silence.”

“Yeah, I think I really pissed him off.”

“No, it’s me, I bring out the worse in my brother.”

“Could have warned me, we were getting on so well. Even made him breakfast.”

“Are you and my brother…” The question hung uncompleted.

“I don’t know.” McCree hoped that he had not broken what had been growing between them. He liked the archer, more than he should. It would be a shame.

“You are going to go after him, right?”

“He kinda went out the window?

“Do you think you can get to the roof?”

“Probably. Look this is all very emotional for him. It’s not my place to explain and I don’t think I understand it all anyway.”

“Hanzo would argue he doesn’t have emotions.”

“Don’t make it worse. I’ll keep your brother alive. You tell Angela to watch her back? Deal?”

“Deal.” There is a pause “McCree, you know if you make him happy…” But McCree cuts him off.

“Don’t get sappy on me. Besides the only thing I am doing is getting in his way and making him mad. Don’t read into anything.” McCree hangs up on Genji before the cyborg can say anything else. Like he, Jesse McCree fuck up of renown could make anyone happy. All the peace and tranquillity had clearly gone to Genji’s head.

XXX

It takes more effort that he had thought to get to the roof of the building, but one kicked down fire door later and he had Hanzo in sight. The archer looked smaller than he was where he was sitting on the edge of the roof, the whole of London spread out before him. 

The archer gave no indication that he even knew McCree was there, though the cowboy knew otherwise. The door banging open on the wall as he kicked it would have been a rather loud warning. 

Slinking up to where he was seated McCree kept his body language loose and casual. Just because Hanzo wasn’t watching him didn’t mean he wouldn’t know if he was tense. He had learned that much in Blackwatch.

“You here to say goodbye?” Hanzo asked, hugging his cheek to his knee. Trying to not think about the ledge or to look down for too long, McCree manages, awkwardly, to sit down next to him.

“Hell no, I am with you. If you want to storm the Talon base and face certain death, I’ll back you up. Just give a little more of a warning next time, I don’t much care for surprises.”

“I fucked things up with Genji.

“You did not fuck things up with Genji.

“He knows we are sleeping together.” McCree did not pause in his answer, just because Genji had asked didn’t mean he really suspected it. At least that is what McCree told himself.

“I don’t think he knows we are sleeping together. I don’t even know if we are sleeping together.” He had not expected that his heart would drum against his ribs quite so hard when he left the door open for Hanzo to reject him. He is relieved at the feeling of vertigo that shoots through him when Hanzo gently shoves his shoulder.

“Hey now, we are awfully high up and I can’t do your spider man routine.” McCree protests, using it as an excuse to shift closer to the archer. He is rewarded with Hanzo leaning into him, putting his head on his shoulder. 

“You want to talk about it?” The cowboy asks as he feels Hanzo relax, his human hand seeking out the other man’s fingers. They brush shyly against the archer’s and they both shiver at the touch. McCree had not expected Hanzo to talk, but then he had been so wrong about the man he should have learned to just not expect anything anymore.

“It is difficult. He is not the Genji I once knew, but he is still there. I can hear it when he teases me, but then he turns serious and it is like I have lost my brother all over again. The old Genji would have rushed into the base and I would have been the one cautioning him against it.”

“People change, Pumpkin. You changed. I am no longer who I was when I was younger either.”

“And who were you? I know nothing about you.” McCree was careful to not look at Hanzo, those dark eyes on him now would make him tell Hanzo things that he never wanted to tell anyone.

“Would it bother you if I told you my past doesn’t matter? I am just a gunslinger who is absolutely smitten with you. Wouldn’t be willing to risk my neck if I wasn’t.”

Hanzo’s hand on his chin, turning him to face him set his heart thumping against his rubs again, though for a completely different reason. The archer’s eyes were half lidded, hovering on the cowboy’s lips for just a moment before he dipped in, kissing the man before him. 

Carefully, very aware of the ledge he was sitting on, McCree leaned into the kiss. Kissing Hanzo was wild and exciting without sitting on certain death. He had a feeling that that would be their relationship, desire on the edge. When they finally part he is disappointed. 

“Can we go back inside now? It’s not that I mind heights but just sitting on the ledge is making me nervous.” He must admit to himself that he had fallen hard for the archer when the other man’s chuckle does more than just bring a smile to his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the rating to E because well... yeah that. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was going to be 3 different ones, but when I got going i didn't feel like I could break it where I wanted to, so its what it is. Enjoy

Once they make it back to the apartment Hanzo is all back to being all business, much to McCree’s great disappointment. He had hoped for another tumble with the archer. With a grumble that the other man ignores, he sits down next to Hanzo who had already pulled up a map on the data pad and they discuss strategies.

According to the intel the elder is held up in a penthouse suite, not too far from where they first met, waiting for extraction to a more secure location. Hanzo had not been dramatic when they were on the phone with Genji, they truly only had a small window of opportunity.

McCree watched the small frown of the archer’s features as he decrypted more of the intel.

“This is very hastily coded.” The archer commented.

“Does it feel like a trap?”

“No. Maybe. Anything could be a trap.” McCree could see that Hanzo was just reacting without thinking, he was going no matter what.

“Fantastic.” He muttered, lighting himself another smoke. He was walking into a lion’s den. At least the man next to him was attractive and besides it has been a while since he had some fun.

He watched Hanzo draw up their plan. There was something elegant in the way he did it. He clearly knew what he was doing, unlike the cowboy who tended to naturally blunder into situations and strong arm his way out.

The suite was guarded, but not heavily. Most of the security was at the entrances below and outside the building. Once they gained entrance they would have a fairly easy time of it. The only factor that gave Hanzo some difficulty planning was that he was not used to plan for someone less mobile than himself. Scaling the building was out, they would have to use the fire escape. A tricky route if it was guarded but he was sure they could make due.

A quick online search showed that there were rooms available at the hotel, which sent little red flags up in McCree’s mind, but Hanzo just shrugged it off when mentioned.  
“It’s a high-end hotel. Renting out all the rooms for one person’s safety would be wasteful.”

McCree would have to lose the hat, which he protests.

“No self-respecting business man would wear that.” Hanzo pointed out.

“Have you ever met a Texas, Darling?”

“It is frayed at the edges.”

“Gives it character.”

“No.”

“Lucky charm?”

“If you have to explain it to the front desk they are not going to let you in.” Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose over his piercings. “It’s not personal. The hat suites you, it just doesn’t suite the mission. Nor does your clothes.”

“Ain’t got anything better, Pumpkin.”

He retrieves his duffle bag to prove the point, dumping a few shirts and underwear out into his hands to show Hanzo.

“I ain’t fancy.”

“I’m sure I can find something for you.”

They both retreat to the bedroom, Hanzo pulling a suit from his closet self-consciously. He had a cupboard full of clothes, things he had been hording up since he had rented the apartment in London. He wondered when he had become so materialistic. He used to be just like the cowboy, a backpack of clothes and his bow.

The thought is soon forgotten when he looks over at McCree in the suite. It is clearly inches too short in the arms and legs. Something about the cowboy in the small clothes sets off a chuckle in him, which sets McCree off as well.

Their eyes meet and the cowboy’s turns feral with need, which sends a thrill through Hanzo. He could not recall the last time someone looked at him with such raw desire. If he had not set his mind on the mission, McCree would have him very distracted.

Instead he tells McCree to put his best shirt on underneath the suit and get his boots on, before he retreats to the bathroom for supplies.

When he returns, he nods in approval. The shirt and boats hid that the suit itself was too small remarkably well.

The motioned for McCree to sit down on the bed and he set about combing out McCree’s hair and trimming the mess he called a beard. He had a strong suspicion that anyone who was going to recognise the cowboy was going to do so on his clothes and scruffiness. Loathe as he was to tame McCree, finding the appeal of the man in his roughness, it needed to be done.

McCree watched him the whole time, his want for Hanzo clear and distracting up-close. He had to swat the cowboy’s hands away a few times with promises that he can touch him all he wants when their mission is complete.

Standing back, he admired his handy work. McCree looked handsome, but then he had always done so to Hanzo.

“There, you look like you can almost afford to stay at the hotel now.”

“If you are gonna be so judge-y why don’t you dress up for this?”

“Because I can get in through the window and you can’t. Just go to the front desk, flash the black credit card I gave you around and moan that you got ask to take another flight because they over-booked business and you need a room.”

“Will they buy that?”

“Yeah happens all the time. If they ask anything tell them the airline is reimbursing you, so you chose the best hotel you could think of.

“Whose card is this?”

“Mine, but don’t worry there’s no name on it. A memento from my Yakuza days.

“Hanzo, did you steal all your clan’s money when you left?” A sly smile was spreading over the cowboy’s face and the archer indulged in one of his own.

“Not all of it, and it was mine by birth right.”

“Damn Darling.”

“I do what I must.” Hanzo defended but McCree raised his hands in defence.

“No, I am impressed. Go on doing it.”

“Just don’t give your real name when checking in.”

“Darling, I may be dumb, but I am not that dumb.”

XXX

McCree was sweating bullets. Hanzo had made it sound so easy. Hell, he had thought it would be too. It was checking into a hotel, something he had done so many times before. This however was nothing like checking into any other hotel he had before. There was something about the man looking at him from down his nose that made it very clear that this was not the type of place he belonged.

“Name?” The man asked typing on his system.

“Sorry?” Already feeling stupid was not helping him, now he was acting stupid too.

“Your name sir. Who is the room for?” It didn’t help that the check-in clerk thought he was stupid either.

“Ah right. Sorry a bit of jet lagged. Can’t believe I get here and then I can’t continue onward. Names Joel McKenzie.”

The clerk seemed satisfied with the answer. He typed on the console before him as McCree looked about the lobby, trying to act bored. It was basically empty. He could make out the obvious security thugs, but he didn’t dwell on them.

The only other person in the lobby is a girl with an interesting hairstyle, comprising of purple highlights, sitting in one of the chairs nearby. She pays him no attention and he writes her off as some rich socialite as he turns back to the clerk who gave him a small cough of annoyance.

He is holding out an access key-card to McCree and he has to stop himself from grabbing it from the man’s hand. He nods his head, remembering in time not to reach up and tip his hat. Hanzo owed him big time for this.

He takes hold of the rolling suite case Hanzo had lent him for his cover and walks, slowly but purposefully to the elevator. He tries not to fidget or stiffen as he waits for the elevator. He could not draw attention to himself. Anything other than slightly bored business man might set the gaurds on his trail.

He only slumps when the elevator doors close behind him and only for a moment before straitening up and staring at the floor numbers, like a normal person would. He is very much aware of the camera trained on his face and hoped Hanzo’s efforts at making him presentable would not make his as recognisable as he normally was, or alternatively that the guard on duty didn’t look too closely.

He relaxes his whole body back into a slump when he is in his room, the rest of the hotel locked behind a closed door. Taking a few breaths to calm his racing nerves he striding to the window, opening it wide. He lights a smoke while he waits for the archer to appear, glad he had asked for a smoking room, which the clerk had wrinkled his nose at but gave him. All they needed now was for him to set off a smoke alarm.

Hanzo makes him wait a full 10 minutes before appearing through the window, hastily closing it behind him. He looks calm, determined, but there is something in the way his eyes dart to the corners of the room that had McCree on edge.

“There are more guards than I expected.” He explains when he sees the cowboy’s reaction.

“There are always more guards than expected with Talon.” McCree answers back as he flops onto the bed on his back. “That was stressful Pumpkin. I don’t think the front desk guy was impressed with me.”

“You did well though, we are in.”

“Yeah. Now it is waiting for nightfall.”

Hanzo shakes his head.

“2am. Guards will be tired.”

McCree raises himself on his elbows and smirks at Hanzo.

“Any ideas on what we could do until then?” He asks patting the bed next to him suggestively.

“How can you be thinking about sex, now? We are in very real danger.”

“Have you looked in a mirror, Pumpkin? Hate to break it to you but you are damned sexy.”

The blush spreading over Hanzo’s face causes a growl from the cowboy, which just makes Hanzo blush more.

“You are incorrigible.” Hanzo accuses as he turns away from McCree, busying himself with the suitcase the cowboy had brought to give himself a reason not to look at the man. He was finding it hard to resist him, but he could not let himself be distracted. This mission was too important, his own wants had to wait.

“You know you like it.” McCree chuckled. He was right, they both knew it.

xxx

In the end they take turns dosing, both too on edge for real sleep. They hardly speak, both growing serious as the day winds down to night. McCree orders room service and turns on the tv, to have the appearance of a normal person in the room. They hardly touch the food, and both find the tv irritating, glad to have it off again when 10pm rolls around and they turn the lights off.

Lights out means no more smoking, which the cowboy bears, but doesn’t like. Smoking before a mission helped him focus, but one glare from the archer was enough for him to push his pack back into his jean’s pocket and leave them there. He had changed for the mission hours ago, needing something to do to pass the time.

By 2am McCree is ready to jump out of his skin and dance down the halls scaring the well to do guests. He hated waiting for missions, always had and Hanzo’s apparent calm did nothing to soothe him. What does take the edge off of his nerves is the archer’s hand finding his own just for a moment before he opens the door.

Appearances were deceiving, Hanzo was just as nervous as he was. The cowboy’s warning that this was potentially a trap rubbing his nerves raw. He would not care if it was just him, but he was dragging McCree into his mess.

It was too late to back out. With a kiss from the cowboy he did not expect, nothing more than a peck, McCree pulls open the door, setting their plan into motion.

The cowboy walks casually to the elevator before tipping under the security camera watching the door and moving it with the tip of his gun so that Hanzo has un-filmed space to work on the fire escape door. He jimmies it open carefully, making sure not to set off the alarm as McCree watches the elevator. All is quiet.

The archer coughs once and McCree takes hold of the now open door, holding it ajar as Hanzo readies and fires a tracing arrow into the narrow space. They wait a moment for the tech to activate, Hanzo holding his breath and McCree breathing louder than he should.

No one is above them on the stairs. The cameras also appear to be off. For good measure Hanzo puts an arrow through each lens before retreating them as they climb carefully. There was no point in wasting arrows. Each flight or so he sends up another tracing arrow, but the path forward remains clear.

By the time they make it to the top landing McCree’s lungs are burning. He can feel a dull ache in his hips from climbing all those stairs. He allows him just a moment to lament his old age, fully aware that he was going to have to climb back down all those stairs if everything went smoothly. Hanzo allowed him his moment, his breath heavier as well, before he draws and sticks a tracking arrow to the door.

They can make out two people inside. One on what was presumably a bed in a bedroom, the elder if logic dictated anything, the other, likely a guard, sitting in the lounge.

“It’s too empty.” McCree murmurs, but Hanzo, already working on opening the door, ignores him. Reaching out a hand to still the archers he lifts Hanzo’s chin up, making the other man look at him.

“Hanzo this doesn’t feel right.”

“He is right there Jesse.” He could hear the desperation in the other’s voice. He pulls his hand away to run it through his hair instead.

“I know but….”

It is too late. His moment of hesitation was all Hanzo needed. He has the door open and is moving into the suite before McCree could stop him. He doesn’t make a sound as he crosses through the kitchen, taking barely a moment to put an arrow through the guard’s head as he moves forward.

McCree has no choice but to scramble after the archer.

He is a foot behind the archer when he enters the bedroom when the figure in the bed sits upright and McCree’s whole world goes to shit.

“Hello boys.” Moira says the very moment she sends a dark purple orb flying right towards them. Caught off guard by the unconventional attack neither man has time to react. They both feel their life being pulled from them, draining away as the orb pushes past them, only to bounce on the wall behind McCree and continue forward again. The cowboy is on his knees before he even realises he had been hit from behind.

“Long time no see, Ingrate.” A voice from his pasts hisses at him from behind, tainted by more than just anger.

“Gabe?"

“Not anymore.” The voice hisses, throwing an arrow down next to him, the one Hanzo had put into the guard’s head.

On pure instinct McCree rolls to the side, dodging the line of bullets that assault him from the doorway. He expects to see Reyes stepping through the door. It is a nightmare that rushes him instead, a white face wrapped in shadows, floating just above where the floor meets reality.

“What happened to you?” He yells as he fans the hammer of his gun into the thing, but Reyes appears to be nothing but smoke, only solidifying when his gun is empty.

“This is your doing.” He yells at Moira. It is only then that he sees she is draining Hanzo, who is down on his knees, unable to get his bow up. Pure panic pours into his veins, ice cold. Loosing all thought of Reyes, he pulls a flashbang from his belt, barely having time to throw it blindly the scientist before his old boss is upon him, smacking him through the face with one of his shotguns.

McCree falls backwards, spitting up blood.

“I am going to dance on your grave.” Reyes tells him as he levels his gun at him. A folly of arrows scatter into the space, hitting Reyes, distracting him long enough for McCree to escape into a roll.

He right’s himself next to Hanzo, new bullets already tucked into the chamber of his gun. The archer could barely stand, the grip on his bow slack. He had taken the brunt of the orb’s effects. They were also trapped, both Moira and Reyes were between them and the door. That only left the window.

“Where is the elder?” Hanzo, stubborn as ever, demands. McCree wondered if he had a plan, because he could use an alternative to the one going through his head.

“You will have to ask the boss that.” Moira informs him, rubbing at her forehead. McCree had nailed her right between the eyes with his flashbang.

She aims another globe at them, but McCree is faster, knowing her tricks now, shooting at her wrist. Had he not been caught so completely off guard by coming face to face with one of his nightmares, given the time to recover he recalled how she use to fight, the horror of seeing her in action.

His shot destroys her wristband, disrupting whatever scientific evil she had been about to release on them. She curses at them angrily.

“Jesse!” Hanzo yells and he raises his prostatic hand over his face, moving in front of Hanzo to protect him as well. A moment later he can feel the bullets hit his arm. It hurts. He yells out in pain. He is back on his knees. Another shot rings out, but Hanzo has already moved away, pulling the cowboy to his feet with strength neither of them expected him to have.

They are backed into a corner, the window too their backs. Moira had repaired her wrist guard, purple mist flickering as she graces them with a smile that turns McCree’s blood to ice.

“You ready to die, Ingrate?” Reyes asks as he lifts both guns, there was no escape, McCree knew what was coming next, he had so many regrets. Not getting to spend time loving the man next to his was on the top of the list. He doesn’t close his eyes as Reyes into the position for his death blossom or when Moira pulls up her arms for coalescence. He would not cower before them.

“EMP Activated.” Rings through the room. He feels his arm malfunction for a moment, killing all feeling and reducing his pain. He quickly flexes it, he could still grip. Something roots Reyes to the floor and Moira’s pack sparks. He has no time to think. He halls Hanzo up.

“Hold on he says as he throws them both backwards through the window, Hanzo releasing another scatter arrow just as he grabs the window sill with his mechanical hand and swings them back towards the building, trying to aim them towards a window.

He can see the street below them for a moment, panicking that what ever had affected his hand in the room had weakened it and they were now plummeting to their doom, but them his feet smash through glass and her pulls Hanzo into a roll as a scream fills the air.

Having no time to recover he pulls Hanzo up and through the door. He nearly smashes the control of the elevator which pops open a moment later, allowing them in. The are not safe, Hanzo presses the close door button was they hear heavy footsteps rushing towards them. The door closes on Gabriel’s death mask and they both pant as the elevator drops down.

“Who were they?” Hanzo breaths.

“That past I mentioned earlier? Not as dead and gone as I thought. They were Blackwatch. Explains were Talon got my playbook. What is that last think you did? That really saved us.”

“That was not me.” Hanzo tells him with big eyes. He had recovered most of his strength that Moira had stripped away but he had a paleness to his completion.

They stare at each other. If neither of them had done it, who had saved them. They don’t have time to ponder as they fall out of the elevator into the lobby as soon as the doors open.

McCree throws the key card onto it as they pass the front desk.

“Checking out, room’s too froufrou!” He yells at the shocked desk clerk, a girl with blonde hair.

They are out on the street, dashing across it and into an alleyway, Hanzo leading the way. McCree is completely lost by the time the archer leads him onto a subway train that will take them home. He simply slumps onto the seat next to Hanzo, taking a hold of the archer’s hand. He prays to whatever is out there that they had not been followed.

XXX

McCree is thankful when Hanzo opens the door for him. Not wanting to loiter he had climbed the stairs while Hanzo had climbed the building. He was starting to ache now. He was also starting to realise how close he had come to dying, how close Hanzo had come to dying. He pushes that thought from his mind. He couldn’t dwell on THAT.

They push the sofa in front of the door, adding more things from the apartment to the barricade, their kitchen chairs tilled to wedge everything in place.

Finally feeling some semblance of being safe, McCree lifts his prostatic arm to examine it. The feeling had come back, though he no linger felt the pain of having been shot. He did have shrapnel stick in the casing, but that was nothing he couldn’t repair. In the morning.

His eyes meet the archer’s worried gaze as he lowers his arm.

“It’s okay Darling, I only have rudimentary nerve connections, so it hurt when it went in, but I can’t feel it now.” He flexes his hand for emphasis.

“You could have died.” Hanzo states matter of fact. He takes McCree’s arm into his hands, rubbing at the metal. The cowboy had never wished he could feel something so badly.

“We both could have.”

Whatever he had been about to say was erased from his mind as the archer places a hand firmly behind the cowboy’s head and pulls him into a needy kiss. McCree is more than happy to return the kiss as he is led forward by the man he desires into the bedroom.

“Take your clothes off.” Hanzo snarls, breaking their kiss as he pulls his own shirt over his head.

“Yes sir.” McCree teases, doing what the other man wanted. There was something crazily arousing about Hanzo taking charge like he was. Already the cowboy was feeling himself get hard.

Both naked, Hanzo pushes McCree to sit down on the bed, climbing into the cowboy’s lap, rubbing their growing lengths against each other drawing a hiss from both their lips.

“Damn Pumpkin, that feels good.” McCree takes them both in hand, stroking them in unison. Hanzo sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down just hard enough to send electricity though his body.

“I want you inside of me.” The archer informs him, before repeating the motion with McCree’s earlobe, making him shiver.

Taking hold of Hanzo, the cowboy tips him over to lie on his back, thrusting against the archer’s member, drawing a moan from the man beneath him.

“Where do you keep your lube, Pumpkin?”

Hanzo reached up to the bedside table, but McCree has him pinned down, leaning in to kiss him before retrieving the bottle himself. He can feel himself twitch as he looks down at the archer. Hanzo had spread his legs, his member already hard and weeping. A faint blush was covering his face, but it had nothing to do with being shy.

“Stop admiring me and prepare me for that big cock of yours.” He commands, lifting his hips for Jesse.

“That is the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Now, Jesse.”

Needing no more telling McCree slips between Hanzo’s legs, coating his fingers before circling the archer’s waiting hole. Carefully he pushes in first one, then two fingers, concentrating on opening the man below him as much he could. It was a lot harder that he would be because every moan that escaped Hanzo made him want to pull out and fuck the archer into the mattress.

“Take me.” Hanzo please and McCree is happy to comply. Removing his fingers, he pours lube on himself coating him member before he lines himself up, pushing in slowly. Hanzo’s warmth around him is maddening, making it hard to go slowly.

“Let me know if you need me to stop.”

“I want all of you inside of me, Jesse.” The commanding tone Hanzo had used before had fallen away, being replaced with pure need.

“Hanzo if you say stuff like that I might cum before you get your wish. I am awfully close.” He hated to admit that, but it was true, the archer just felt too good, gripping him tightly with his velvet soft heat.

In response Hanzo flips them so that he is saddling McCree’s erection and drops himself down, taking inches at a time until they are both hissing at the nerve burning sensation when they are flush together.

“Damn it.” McCree hisses, unable to stop himself from trusting up into Hanzo.

“You are so big, Jesse. It feels amazing.” Hanzo hisses as he lifts himself up before impaling himself again.

The pace is hard, but slow, the archer prolonging it as much as he can. He loses control when McCree takes a hold of his neglected cock and matches the pace with his hand. Hanzo ups the pace, before rolling them again and locking his ankles around McCree’s ass, trying to pull him in further.

“I’m gonna…” But he doesn’t finish the sentence as he empties himself between them. His passage contracting around McCree is enough to send the cowboy over his own edge as he fills the archer below him.

For long moments he holds himself above Hanzo, his eyes closed just breathing in the archer. It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel like that.

Opening his eyes, he looks down at Hanzo. His hair had become undone at some point and was fanning out around him. He too was breathing hard. McCree noted with some satisfaction that the man below him still had his legs locked around him, keeping him in place.

“Thank you Darling, that was amazing.” He nuzzles Hanzo’s neck before kissing him. He can feel the reluctance as Hanzo unlocks his ankles and allows McCree to pull his softening member out of him, hissing at the sudden empty feeling.

“You alright?” McCree asks, rolling to one side to give Hanzo some space.

“Perfectly. I was a little… demanding, sorry.”

“Nothing wrong with it, I like you taking charge.”

Hanzo scowled at him.

“That’s a first.”

“Guess we have both been sleeping with the wrong people. You sure I didn’t hurt you?”

Hanzo surprizes him by curling into him, shaking his head.

“Felt good, felt more than good.”

Curling himself into the embrace, he kisses Hanzo on the forehead. Just how had he lucked out like this?


	8. Chapter 8

Hanzo wakes to a dull ache in his body and feeling incredibly sticky, but overall satisfied. The cowboy was softly snoring beside him and the archer rolled onto his stomach, burrowing his cheek into the pillow and just watched him.

He had been worryingly overcome with the possibility that the man next to him had been hurt. He hardly knew him and already he was becoming attached to a dangerous degree. Somehow, he could not bring himself to particularly care that he was, the sex was good, and McCree had proved that he was resourceful. He had saved both their necks when Hanzo had rushed stupidly to his doom.

He grimaced about their failed mission at the same time the cowboy opened his eyes.

“I hope that look is not for me, can’t help the morning breath.” He murmured, running his fingers through a strand of Hanzo’s silky black hair.

“I was just remembering what an idiot I was last night.”

“I hope that comment is not directed at me either, I had a wonderful time.”

Hanzo lifts himself, twisting around to sit upright.

“No, you were amazing.” He has to ignore the huge smile spreading across the cowboy’s face. He would have to be careful about praising McCree it might go to his head. “I meant before.”

“You didn’t know it was gonna turn out like that.”

“You were telling me the whole time, I just didn’t want to listen.”

McCree sat up next to him, shrugging.

“You have your reasons.” He pulls his arm forward to examine his artificial arm. It was dented with a bullet stuck in the casing. He had damaged it worse before, had banged it up to the point he had to find someone who could put it back piece by piece. This was nothing. He flexed his fingers, it was working fine.

“What happened yesterday? What’s an EMP?”

Hanzo had been watching him carefully. He took McCree’s arm, pulling it into his lap before reaching into a drawer of his bedside table and coming back with a knife. He jimmies it under the bullet and pops it out with only the flex of his muscular arms an indication of the effort it took.

“An Electro Magnetic Pulse if I have to guess. It interrupts electronics.”

“Then why did it stop Reyes in his tracks?”

“I don’t know, Jesse. What is he?”

“What indeed. He was the commander of Blackwatch, the special opts division Genji and I were a part of. He could not turn into a smoke monster back then, though he was pretty mean.”

McCree steeped his fingers, gently extracting his arm from Hanzo to do so and brought them too his lips, closing his eyes.

Saying Reyes was mean was putting it lightly. He still had scars, mental and physical that the man had placed upon him.

“And the woman?” Hanzo asked, seeing that the one caused McCree pain but needing more information on the other as well.

“Moira, a scientist. She is… twisted, always have been. Always doing little experiments.” He fisted his artificial hand. “It doesn’t surprize me she is with Talon, neither of them really.”

He flopped back down onto his pillows, letting out a sigh of frustration. He wanted a cup of coffee, a cigar, to have another round with the archer and then to go back to sleep. He had been out, his Blackwatch days behind him. Now they were sending him on missions to be killed by pretty archers. He turned his head to look at his would-be murderer.

Hanzo was off in his own world, no doubt sorting through the information McCree had just given him, as brief as it was. He was sure the archer would pin up all the information in his mind and draw neat little strings between them connecting it all.

McCree had never had the mental capacity for that, preferring to wait for the problem to find him and then take care of it one way or another. With his luck it never seemed to take too long.

“This was all clearly a trap for you.” Hanzo tells him a short time later.

“I could have told you that.”

“How did they know I would team up with you and not just shoot you on the spot?”

“No idea. Am I your type or something? Do you look at cowboy porn online?”

The blush that spread over Hanzo’s face was worth having the knife stabbed into the pillow next to his head. McCree laughed. Hanzo had missed him on purpose. Sitting up he leans over, wrestling Hanzo to the bed before flipping the knife out of his hand so that it fell uselessly to the ground. He leaned in close, his bulk pinning the other man.

“I don’t hear you denying it.” He sing-songs, dipping in to kiss the archer quickly before rolling them so that Hanzo is on top of him. Hanzo pushes his upper body off McCree, looking at his curiously.

“What if I did?”

“Well we could start by making our own one. Ouch.” He moans as Hanzo punches him rather hard in the shoulder. “I was only teasing you.” He says as Hanzo gets off him. The archer reaches for his data pad and starts typing away.

“You might be on to something.” He tells him as he scans his data pad, reading through the information there.

“Don’t tell me I am right?” McCree asks shocked, trying to take the data pad from him, but Hanzo scowls at him.

“No, but you do know my brother.”

“I’m into kinky stuff, but that is pushing it.”

He knew he was pushing his already dubious luck, but it was fun to see the archer off kilter. The blush was endearing, and the sexual tension was growing  
between them again. If he pushed it in just the right direction he might get to tick one thing off his to do list. Granted Genji was a bit of a misstep, but there was always hope.

“No, ugh just stop for a minute.”

Hanzo wiped a hand over his face, damn the cowboy was good at pushing his buttons but he needed to bounce this idea off him before it escaped him to be replaced by thoughts of just what the cowboy had meant by kinky.

He held the data pad out to McCree to see, his search results for the last two months had been news sites about Shimada, tattoos, the Shamballa Monks and cyborgs.

“They figured out that you were looking for Genji or your clan?” McCree asked, his teasing pushed away by intrigue.

“It narrowed down to the elder recently.” Hanzo nodded.

“And since I know Genji, they must have figured that once I knew who you were I would blab, and you wouldn’t kill me.”

“That’s what I am thinking, but why not tell you were hunting me in the first place?”

“Because I wouldn’t do it.”

“They gambled a lot on you figuring out who I was.”

“Suppose, though I am good in a fight. They must have figured you’d have to use your dragons on me at some point or I’d figure it out some other way.”

Hanzo nodded, it made sense to him, McCree did have him matched fairly equally. It was not a stretch to suppose he would use the dragons.

“It worries me that they can track my internet searches.”

“Pumpkin, the government have been doing that for decades. They just knew what to look for to find you and since you were being an inconvenience, why not kill two inconveniences with one trap?”

“I suppose.” Hanzo said slowly, it was hard to tell if he was convinced. McCree sighed, the archer was off into his own mind again.

He sat up, ready to go tick another box of his to-do list instead, coffee, when a firm hand on his shoulder pushes him back down. The archer tosses the data pad back onto the night stand, swings his leg over the cowboy and settles himself on McCree’s thighs. He leans forward, clasping both of McCree’s hands in his beside his head before kissing the gunslinger.

“Tell me about the kinky stuff you mentioned earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree saying random rubbish might just be the death of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hanzo sits up, trying to flatten his unruly hair as the cowboy props himself up onto an elbow to admire his handy work. The archer was disheveled, sticky and bothered. He followed the line of sight of the other man and it settled on the cut in the pillow.

"I don't know what came over me." The archer says flatly. "In retrospect that course of action was..." he falters.

"Was a needed break in your perfect control is what it was, sort of sexy too," McCree says, his eyes twinkling.

There was something about making the other loose any kind of control that had been pining for him. Sure they knife stabbed in right by is head was not a reaction he would care to have repeated but it did lead to a tumble he had enjoyed immensely. Hanzo had been aggressive, possessive and had taken all that the cowboy had given him while begging for more.

Hanzo stood, McCree was pleased to note, stiffly up. The cowboy had used him roughly, large bruises standing out over his shoulder. He was sure he had one on his ass, where the man’s prosthetic hand had dug into him to allow himself a better angle to thrust into Hanzo’s body. He didn’t mind, he had at least given as good as he got, sure he had drawn bloody streaks with his blunt fingernails all over the gunslinger’s back.

“I need a shower.” He mumbles, managing to keep his legs from betraying him as he walks toward the bathroom. It was a near thing and he knew the cowboy could pick up the wobble in his step by the pleased grin on his face.

“I’ll make the bed. Do you have clean sheets? These are rather… well used.”

Hanzo shook his head, both at the silly comment and to tell the cowboy no.

“There is a laundry room in the basement. I can Help you open the door.” He offered but McCree shook his head to which he was grateful, he just wanted some warm water to run over his flesh and ease out some of the tension, not to mention wash away the sticky remains of their lovemaking.

“I can manage, you go on, get cleaned up.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo mutters as he disappears.

Jesse finds a pair of Hanzo’s sweatpants he can shimmy into and a t-shirt that stretches over his chest in such a sinful way he wants to see the archer wearing it instead. Dressed, though the modesty of it debatable he strips the covers off of the bed before gathering his and Hanzo’s scattered clothes into the hamper.

He might as well wash their clothes as well, heaven knew he barely had anything clean left to wear.

He unblocks the door, swearing under his breath at their vigor at the task when they came in and made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the basement.

He is relaxed, more so he realized, than he had been in years. Bedding Hanzo had been a large contributing factor but strangely it was the domestic tasks he had taken up that was having the biggest effect. Already he was making a shopping list in his mind, his hand resting lazily on peacemaker by his side. He was relaxed, but not stupidly so.

McCree steps out of the elevator, whistling as he loads up the washers, adding soap from the little box he had found under Hanzo’s sink when he had washed the dishes the day before and had remembered to grab just before leaving. He is just loading the sheets when a voice behind him speaks.

“Must have had quite a bit of fun together if you have to wash the sheets this late in the day.” He continues what he was doing casually, the voice had not been threatening and if they were going to attack they would hardly be making comments like those.

“The state of our sheets is between me and the archer.”

“You’re cute together in East meets West kinda way. I ship it. More than what Gabriel Reyes did to you anyway.”  
He turns and fires. The bullet lodging itself into the wall behind him, the woman’s outline shimmering before reappearing to sit on the washing machine beside him.

“Touchy.” She says, examining her fingernails before digging out a device behind the control pad of the washer. “Translocator.” She says waving it at him. He recognizes her from the hotel lobby. AT the time he had thought her a guest, that had been a mistake.

“Talon.” He hisses, trailing his gun on her again.

“Yes, no, sometimes, maybe.” She says shrugging, she had stashed the translocator into an inner pocket of her jacket. “I am just here to talk. Boss isn’t happy with Reaper and Moira’s actions yesterday. He wants to offer to be made. I am here to make them.

“And you expect me to just trust you and take you to Hanzo?”

“It would be convenient. Look I have known for some time he is here, yet your little love nest is safe yes? No Reaper popping in to finish what started last night at the hotel. ‘I will dance on your grave’, really? Gabe is so edgy you could use him to shave with.”

She casts a critical eye over his face.

“Though Mr. Shimada has already cleaned you up nicely.”

“What’s your offer.”

“Nope. Both of you together.” She brings her two index fingers together for emphasis, bumping the tips together. “But it is something he will like.” She sing-songs. She hops off the washer and makes for the door to the elevator.

“Now are you going to pretend to take me to him or do you want me to lead the way?”

Giving him little choice he slams the washers closed, turning them on before stalking past her into the elevator. He pushes the button a little too forcefully for their floor before leaning back, still keeping his gun on her.

"That's not necessary." She tells him, examining her nails again.

"I'll decide if and when the gun gets put away." He tells her.

She shrugs again nonchalantly.

"Suit yourself."

He could just shoot her, he supposed, but everything she had said so far made him mistrust her. Sure they had been safe, undisturbed, but if he shot her that was sure to change. She didn't seem the type to just walk into their lounge without a backup plan. It was best to leave this to Hanzo. McCree had a feeling the offer was more for the archer than for him anyway.

He leads her into Hanzo's lounge, his gun still trained on her, though his aim drifting. He had no intention of shooting her anymore, having logic-ed out that that was a terrible idea, but it was still better to have the weapon out all the same.

Hanzo was sitting at the kitchen counter, their chairs returned to their spots, sipping at a cup of green tea. He raised an eyebrow at McCree.

"We have a visitor."

"Hola." She greeted curling her fingers in a wave at the other man.

"Who are you?" Hanzo asked between sips. He was carefully disinterested, though McCree caught his quick glance at his bow where it rested against their bedroom door, calculating the distance.

"Sombra, at your service, Mr. Shimada." She gave a sarcastic little curtsy.

"Sombra is a hacking collective. Who are you really?" He said deadpan.

"My reputation is exaggerated. Sombra is just little old me." She looked around for a seat, finding the sofa a few feet away from the doorway she perches herself on the arm of the chair.

"Blocking the door, cleaver." She comments.

"Tell us what you want." McCree prompts, pulling a cigarillo from his pocket and lighting it. He was just about done with her games.

"So impatient. Doomfist wants to make you an offer, Mr. Shimada. He regrets the actions of some of his agents last night. I am here to offer you this."

She brings her fingers together before her before pulling them apart creating a screen floating in thin air. before her. She taps at it a couple of times and an image of the elder Hanzo had been hunting flashes onto the screen. He sits upright, leaving his cup forgotten on the counter.

"I take it that is the man you were hunting?" McCree asks.

"Yes."

"I have all the information on the tattoos right here," Sombra says, holding up a data card between two of her fingers, before holding it out to Hanzo, but McCree is the one who takes it from her.

"A show of good faith for any unpleasantness. Doomfist is very interested in the dragons."

She flexes her fingers and a picture of the man himself appears.

"He wants to meet you, to have a pleasant little talk at a place and time of your choosing. You could ignore him, you have what you want, and the two of you could leave London but I will find you eventually and then the request might not be a friendly one. Alternatively, you can meet with him, have the chat and then tell him to go fuck himself."

She drops the screen, flexing her fingers.

"I would even help you disappear if you did it that way." She said crossing one leg over the other before dropping her elbow on the knee and resting her chin in her hand.

"Why would you help us?" McCree asked, suspicious.

"Talon is boring and you two seem keen to cause trouble. Trouble is interesting, besides they treat me like I am their toy and I am nobodies puppet." A holographic puppet on strings appears before her and she pulls at the make-believe strings.

She pulls a card from her coat, giving it to McCree since he was the one taking everything thing.

"Texted me when you decide where to meet the boss, just don't keep him waiting too long, he is very interested in you." She looks Jesse over once more "I'd watch my back if I were you, my boss just might sweep yours off his feet and then where would you be?"

"I am not his boss," Hanzo says curtly.

"Sure you are not. Later." She says, opening the door and disappearing, literally, from view. She had teleported again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sombra, finally. I did feel that the knife in the previous chapter needed... explaining. It was a loss of impulse control on Hanzo's part, but he was never going to stab Jesse. Their wrestling about it was playful. i just thought of it afterwards and it might not have been clear. I will probably go in an edit it later if it continues to bother me.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanzo hardly shifted in his chair as Jesse slammed the door, before holstering his gun. Theatrics hardly bothered him and the gunslinger was just getting out some of his frustration. If he held that against him then McCree could do the same with the knife incident. Instead, he went back to his cup of tea, deep in thought.

McCree stalked into the kitchen, busying himself with making himself a strong, bitter cup of coffee. He was not done being upset at the situation. He hated being toyed with, it was uncomfortably close to the manipulation he had suffered at Reyes' hands. It didn't help that the bastard was back from the dead either.

He places the data chip on the counter, pushing it towards the archer with his fingers, but the other man merely glances at it.

“Not interested in it now that you have it?” McCree asks, his voice surly, as he pulls smoke into his lungs. He had almost forgotten the cigarillo hanging from his lips, leaving it to smolder. He had to pull on it a couple of times to get the amount of smoke he craved.

“Why would Doomfist be interested in the Dragons? The elder would have told him they are linked to our blood.” Hanzo answers him with what he had been thinking about, picking up the card between his fingers, much as Sombra had done.

“Probably thinks he is lying.”

“I wonder what he is going to offer us.”

“You, Mr. Shimada. I am just a tag along.”

“He was upset that they attacked us.”

“That they attacked you, he would not blink if they had killed me. Would probably suit him.”

“I would,” Hanzo said, turning his beautiful brown eyes on the cowboy, before returning his eyes to the data chip in curiosity. The look wounded McCree, he was not going to let it.

“Yeah for how long? Until he makes you an offer too good to pass up?” He asked with a sneer.

Hanzo puts the data chip down. He puts his hands on the counter, giving the gunslinger a pointed look.

“I don’t want to fight over nothing.” He tells the cowboy. McCree can feel the bottom fall out of his world. Of course, this was nothing to the archer. He was just a warm body and an extra gun in a fight the archer had already won.

“Right Pumpkin. I hear you loud and clear.” He says bitterly. He pours his coffee down his throat and stalks into the bedroom, packing his meager possessions into his duffle bag.

Hanzo follows him into the bedroom a moment later, a lost look on his face before he pulls his emotions back under control before the gunslinger could see them. Casually he leans against the door, analyzing the situation, but coming up empty-handed.

“What are you doing?” He asks instead.

“I ain’t staying where I ain’t welcome,” McCree answers angerly. He puffs out a large ball of smoke, which Hanzo nonchalantly waves away.

“When did I say that?”

“If this all is nothing to you,” McCree gestured to the bed, to himself and finally to Hanzo.

“I see. I didn't mean it like that. You are not nothing to me Jesse.” He uncrosses his arms, walking up to still the gunslingers packing. “I don't know what this thing is, but it will never be nothing."

Jesse stops his packing, his hands shaking as he dropping his duffel bag. He could not believe that the other man had just told him exactly what he wanted to hear without putting up any kind of resistance. No one just admitted what he felt between them was real. Most people would just let him walk away.

“You don't know me.”

“But I want to.” The archer says with a small smile curling on his lips, he takes the cigarillo from between the cowboy’s lips, kissing him softly. McCree was stubborn though, he wanted answers.

“Why?”

Hanzo shrugs, pulling back, but not before returning the gunslinger’s smoke to him.

“You made me breakfast.”

“I am sure Doomfist can have servants cook and clean for you.”

“Yes, but it wouldn’t be you cooking for me. I am not good with all this Jesse, but I want you around. You don't have to question this.”

McCree still looks at him suspiciously, but the archer is nothing if not sincere and willing to prove it. McCree had been kind to him when he had been acting like a fool because of his own insecurities about Genji, it was only right that he returned the favor.

He sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to him indicating McCree should sit down next to him.

“I don’t know about you, but I am tired of being alone. I didn’t realize how much until you were willing to go through with my suicidal plan to retrieve some trivial information."

“It mattered to you.” McCree protests. For Hanzo to call it trivial made his heart ache in a funny way, he knew how important it had been to the man.

“Yes, but not to you. You didn’t have to go.”

“You wouldn’t be alive if I hadn’t.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Hanzo agreed with a nod, but both knew that it was not really the point the archer was trying to make.

“I had a very selfish reason for going though, I wanted to get into your pants again." The cowboy admits, pulling his hat down just a bit to hide his face. Why this was making him embarrassed he wasn't sure. He had been teasing the other man with much worse. Hanzo smirks at him.

“You are in my pants now.”

“You know what I mean, Pumpkin.”

“Yes. So, I want you to stay, with me. If you want to.”

“Hell’s bell’s, Darling, the sex alone would keep me here.” Hanzo smacks him painfully on the back.

“Hey now, it’s not the only thing. I like being all domestic with you, it’s nice. It’s normal. I’ve never exactly had normal, but let’s face it, I am dirt and you’re gold. I am going to be scared that you are going to figure that out when someone else gold makes a play at you.”

He stamps out the bud of his smoke in the ashtray he had brought with him and placed on the bed. He didn't like talking about his feelings, didn't like admitting what he was, but it was easier with the archer somehow.

“I don’t think he is really interested in me like that, she was probably trying to get your goat.”

“Well, she got it and sacrificed it to the gods of jealousy, alright?” He puts his head in his hands. Instantly Hanzo puts a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

“Can we not talk about this now?”

“Sure, we can be… what did you call it?”

“Domestic.”

McCree gets up and, taking Hanzo’s hand, leads him out of the apartment, nearly tripping over the suitcase they had left behind in the hotel. Sombra had apparently returned it for them.

Kicking it angrily with his foot the cowboy sends it skidding into the apartment before closing the door behind them, letting Hanzo lock it.

They ride the elevator down to the laundry room, changing the washing into dryers before McCree leads Hanzo into the streets with protests of ‘you look ridiculous’ falling on deaf ears as McCree reminds him that he always looked ridiculous, which earned a snort from the archer.

“Your cupboards are bare Pumpkin, we need supplies.” The cowboy tells him, leading him to the corner shop where he hands Hanzo a basket and begins filling it with questions about Hanzo’s tastes. He becomes irritated when the archer tells him ramen and green tea is fine by him.

“You need real food, Darling.”

“I like cake.”

“Sweet tooth huh? That I can work with.”

“Where did you learn to cook?”

“Same lady that taught me about tea taught me to take care of myself. I’m nothing fancy but I can do better than instant noodles.”  
“You should not put yourself down like that,” Hanzo says tilting his head to look at McCree with an unreadable look on his face  
.  
“And you should try forgiving yourself for the past, Pumpkin. We all have our faults.” McCree reaches up to tilt his hat forward so that he can hide his face better, feeling self-conscious with  
Hanzo’s eyes on him, but the archer reaches out and stops him.

“You don’t have to hide from me.”

“Then stop staring, it’s awfully distracting. Besides, you’re the pretty one.”

Hanzo blushes and looks away, muttering the word flatterer, but not before slipping his hand into McCree’s once more.

Satisfied with his selection he leads Hanzo to the till. The archer reaches for his wallet, but McCree pulls out his black credit card sheepishly and hands it to the teller.

“Sorry, Darling.”

“When did you?”

“Not sure, it’s a habit.”

“But how?” Hanzo was floored, he was supposed to be a highly trained assassin and ninja by default. How had the cowboy picked his pocket? He had had the card when they left the apartment and even though he was distracted, he had had his eyes on the cowboy the whole time.

“I told you, I am dirt,” McCree said with a shrug. “No one notices dirt.”

“I notice you.”

“Yes, and still your credit card ended up in my pocket.”

“A rather impressive talent.”

“You are impressed with the strangest things.”

They leave the store, carrying their groceries between them, Hanzo leaning into McCree and McCree leaning right back. They didn’t talk much, but it wasn’t needed. They were just enjoying the other’s company.

Hanzo sent McCree up with the groceries while he went down to pick up their laundry. While waiting for the elevator to come back down he pulls out the card Sombra gave him as well as his phone, dialing the number.

“I told you to text.” The girl says on the other end.

“I have a question.”

“Shoot Mr. Shimada.”

“What is Talon planning to do with him?”

“I am not supposed to say, but you know trouble is fun. Doomfist is all for Reaper killing him somewhere down the line.

“Why?”

“That is a second question.” She waits for a moment as if thinking. Just when Hanzo thinks she might not answer she does. “They have an unpleasant history, a mentor-pupil relationship that went south and then more south. Ask the cowboy for the details, if he is as inamoured with you and you are with him he might just tell you.

“If I meet with Doomfist, can I bargain for Jesse’s life?”

“Three questions, my but, you are talkative. Short answer; you can try, long answer; it probably won’t make a difference."

Hanzo sighs, stepping into the elevator that had just arrived and riding it down to the laundry room.

“You have it awfully bad for someone you just met,” Sombra observes. “And you are trusting me too easily too, but I will forgive you for that one since I am so cute. Just meet with the Boss, alright? It really is the better option for you two.” She clicks off the line and Hanzo is left looking at his phone for a moment before pocketing it.

He gathers their laundry, not able to stop the found smile as he sees his mixed in with the cowboy’s. Domestic had a nice feeling to it.

Returning to the apartment he is greeted by the smell of food cooking. He puts their laundry away giving McCree a drawer of his dresser to call his own. Afterwards, he makes the bed, even over McCree’s protest that he could do it later before he sits down at the counter to watch Jesse finish the meal he was making.

He knew what he had to do, he thinks fingering the data card on the counter. He would have to meet with Doomfist and plead for the cowboy’s life. McCree was not going to like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo learned the calling people trick from McCree. I changed a couple of tags. I wish this story was doing as well as my other, sugar coma indusing one, but I am still having fun with it so I am going to update the hell out of it for as long as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this should be a tag or if this warning is needed as I have hinted at this a few times now, but for anyone that might be triggered McCree comes out as says that Reyes took advantage of him at the age of 16. It doesn't go into details of the act and this will not be adressed in detail in this story ever. He does down play some of it, which is his opinion as a character, before going into a little speech of concent so please know that i am not making light of any of this. I did debate leaving this detail out entirely, but it is a plot point that shows Hanzo's affections for him as a driving factor, so i decided in the end to leave it in.

McCree stands washing their dishes after their meal, much to Hanzo’s protest. He only chuckles telling the archer he is capable of cooking and cleaning.   
He enjoyed their domestic state, though he knows that it was probably drawing to an end. The archer had fetched his datapad from the bedroom in order to insert the chip they had gotten from Sombra. 

Looking over his shoulder the gunslinger was careful to sound casual.

“Is it what you were looking for?”

“Yes. I am sending it to Genji now.”

“He’s going to phone us you know.”

Hanzo sighs, rubbing his tired eyes. They had had very little sleep in the last couple of days. it also didn't help his weariness that McCree was right. He was not sure he wanted to deal with his brother again so soon, not when he was tired and had the more pressing matter of telling the cowboy that he was planning on meeting with Doomfist.

“I am not looking forward to it.”

“I know, Pumpkin,” McCree says, shaking water from his hands before drying them on the drying cloth. He tosses it flatly onto the counter by the sink to dry before turning around and leaning on the counter across from Hanzo.

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room, Darlin’?”

“Doomfist?”

“Doomfist," McCree answers with a nod. "You want to go meet with him.”

“She made it pretty clear that we don’t have a choice.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo says exasperated, just because the gunslinger was right, didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

“I know, I know. “McCree reaches across the counter to take Hanzo’s hand. “You like me, that doesn’t change the fact that at least two members of his organization want me dead.”

“I could make a deal for your life.”

“What would you offer? To join Talon?”

“I have other Shimada secrets, contracts with other clans that still stand. Money.” McCree was shaking his head. The situation was shitty no matter how he looked at it.

“Let’s just run away Darlin’. Find some remote place where we can be domestic and keep a low profile.”

Hanzo’s first instinct was to tell the cowboy he does not run, but the idea of it is a tempting one. Perhaps a cabin somewhere remote where they could live off the land and curl up together in the evenings.

“What do you know about farming?”

“Nothing, I’m an outlaw. The get up is a fashion choice.”

Hanzo rubs at his forehead. They’d probably starve in his little fantasy. McCree’s explanation of who he was, rudimentary though it was had been accurate. He had never suffered, having money to fall back on even though he used it sparingly.

McCree’s phone rang and he answered it by putting it on speaker phone.

“Hi, Genji.”

“Is my idiot brother there?” The cyborg asks curtly, ignoring McCree's greeting. The cowboy caught Hanzo’s eyes with his, looking pointedly down at the phone urging him to speak.

“I am here, brother.”

“How did you get this information? No, why did you get it?”

“I wanted to give you something back that I took from you. You can do with it as you please.”

“This information was in Talon hands. What have you two gotten yourselves into?”

“Wait, you knew about this info?” McCree asks in disbelief.

“You had already left Overwatch when I learned about it.” The ninja says in lew of any real explanation.

“I am an idiot.” Hanzo berates himself, slamming his fist on the counter. “They used it to draw me out.”

“Maybe if you talked to me instead of 'secret missioning' things you wouldn’t have gotten yourself into this mess.”

“Now hold up, Hanzo told you he was going after the Elder,” McCree interjects, coming up for Hanzo. It does not go unnoticed by the archer who gives him a small nod of thanks.

“I thought he was chasing old information, the Elder has been dead for years.”

“And you just let us?” Hanzo was angry, the tattoo on his arm glowing under his clothes. Carefully McCree moved out of the way, stepping behind the archer. He did not want to be on the receiving end if Hanzo lost control of the dragons.

“Last time I had the same info it led me to an abandoned warehouse. I thought you would feel foolish and that would be the end of it.” Genji defended himself.

“Yeah well, Reyes and Moira almost killed us.” McCree chimed in. He was feeling mighty angry at the cyborg himself.

“Gabriel is alive?”

“I wouldn’t call him alive. He is scary as shit, some smoke monstrosity. Goes by Reaper.”

“He's the one that attacked Winston.”

“I am sure the gorilla was able to take care of himself.”

“That’s why he sent the recall out. The Reaper attack and the fact that agents have been disappearing. This is related.” Genji says, connecting the dots.

“Doesn’t surprise me, he sure was mighty keen on taking me out. “

“Jesse, you have to rejoin Overwatch, we are still small, but we can stand again Talon.”

“I ain’t joining shit.”

“It’s not like it was back then.”

“I ain’t joining an organization that let a grown ass man, manipulate and violate a 16-year-old. I don’t care how much they say they changed, they all knew and did nothing.”

“None of them are even involved now.”

“I don’t care. Goodbye Genji.” He says clicking off his phone and dropping it on the counter. He rubs his hands down his mouth, bringing the tips of his fingers to steeple at his chin. He is breathing hard, in anger and shame. He had just slipped his biggest secret out right in front of the archer. Damn Genji to hell.

His eyes slip over to Hanzo. The man was looking at him with a carefully neutral expression. His anger was there, he could see it in the way the archer’s shoulders were set, but there were none of the signs he expected; disgust, pity, repulsion.

The silence stretched on, Hanzo just looking at him with that unreadable look on his face. Did the archer not know how to kick him out?

“Just say it.” He said, looking away from the man bitterly.

“Do you want me to kill him for you?” Hanzo’s voice was level, but he could not keep the hint of anger out of his voice.

“What?” His head snapped back. The look was still in place, but the anger in his shoulders had reached the archer’s eyes now.

“He hurt you. I will kill him. Do you want me to?”

“I don’t think you can, Pumpkin.”

“If it breathes it can be killed, but you have yet to answer my question.”

“Yes.” Hanzo moves, getting out of his chair and taking hold of the cowboy’s shoulders. McCree closes the distance, pulling the archer into a hug.

“I am not going to judge you for your past,” Hanzo tells him simply.

“Much obliged darlin’. If it’s, all the same, can we not talk about this? It’s not something I like dragging out at admiring. Besides, it changes nothing between us, right?”

“Of course not.”

“Good, now can we push the sofa in front of the TV and just be mindless for a while? No Doomfist, no Genji, no Talon.”

“No Overwatch.” Hanzo agrees. 

They move the sofa and TV into the lounge like McCree asks. The cowboy motions for Hanzo to sit down and follows him down, his prosthetic arm going around the archer’s waist while his cheek presses into Hanzo pectoral.

“Comfy?” The archer asks as the cowboy’s flesh hand comes up to rest on his other.

“I like your tits,” McCree tells him, squeezing his fingers into the flesh through Hanzo’s t-shirt. Surprisingly it goes a long way to draining out the tension between them.

They choose a movie at random, a horror that has no potential of scaring either of them, but which story lulls them into judging the characters.

As the movie reaches its predictable climax McCree turns his face up to Hanzo. 

“Can I blow you?” Suddenly the tension is back in full force.

“Do you want to?” Hanzo asks without meaning to be careful but being so all the same. He could not help feeling his arousal build at the gunslinger's words, but despite himself wondered if McCree was offering because he thought that is what the archer expected of him. The cowboy rolls his eyes, sitting up.

“Okay, stop. What happened, back then, it has no bearing alright? I was a stupid, horny, kid who didn’t know enough to know he could say no. He took advantage of that, but I still very much enjoy sex. I just tend to ask consent and make it very clear that if you don’t want to do something you don’t have to. If I ask you if you want something, I want to do it alright? If you ask and I say yes it is fine.”

“I understand.” Hanzo nodded.

“So, can I blow you?” Hanzo nods again and McCree sinks down onto his knees before him. He goes slow, kissing, sucking and petting the archer until he is moaning against him, his hands stroking the cowboy’s hair. McCree hums around Hanzo’s member enjoying the little thrusts the man can’t still until he feels Hanzo’s one hand slip from his hair unto his shoulder, shaking it to get his attention.

“I am close.”

He hums around Hanzo again, before taking as much as he can of the archer, swallowing as Hanzo had done around him. That draws the man’s release from him and the cowboy swallows that as well, before pulling off of the archer. He wipes his mouth while tucking his lover’s member back into his pants.

Sinking back into the sofa the archer looks flushed and satisfied. McCree paws at himself through the material of his borrowed pants.

“Come here.” Hanzo motions. McCree obliges and he is not disappointed when Hanzo pulls his pants down enough to expose his hard length.

“Want me to return the favor?” The archer asks.

“That would be mighty kind, Darlin’.”

Xxx

They sit together on the sofa afterward, leaning against each other, McCree toying with Hanzo’s hair.

“I think you should meet with Doomfist. I don’t much like it, but you are right, it is really the only option.”

“It will give me access to Reaper.”

“I don’t want you to do anything stupid on my account.”

“We both know I am going to do stupid things for you.”

“Do we now?” McCree asks, nuzzling against Hanzo’s ear “Is that a confession, Pumpkin?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“I think we both know the answer to that one. For the record, I am more than willing to do stupid things for you too.”

Together they pick a restaurant. They choose one in the heart of London, one with a reputation for always being packed. There was no point in meeting Doomfist somewhere secluded where he would have the upper hand. They consider that he would simply book out the whole place, but it is a chance they have to take. 

Trying to minimise that from happening they decide on a Saturday evening when more people would be wanting to go out and enjoy themselves. Surely it would be a busy time for the place and they would lose money catering only to a small party. 

Sending the location, date and time to the number Sombra had given them, Hanzo also states in the message that McCree’s safety is part of his negotiations. The cowboy just rolls his eyes at that.

A few moment’s later they get a text back saying all is in order and that Doomfist is looking forward to meeting with them.

“We could still run.” McCree reminds him. “India is nice, or we could go stateside.”

“You can’t farm,” Hanzo tells him.

“I don’t know what you mean by that, Darlin’,” McCree answers, a small frown of confusion on his face.

“I had the thought that we could just go live in a cabin somewhere, tucked away from the world, but we would starve.”

“You were thinking about being domestic with me!” The cowboy accuses, slapping Hanzo on the shoulder affectionately.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Hanzo. That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“It was only a thought.”

“Still.” He pauses “I would love to starve to death in the wilderness with you.”

This time it is Hanzo’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Silly cowboy.” He mutters, a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

“Wake up Jesse.” Hanzo said quietly, pushing against the cowboy’s shoulder. McCree was on his back, snoring peacefully and the archer felt bad for waking him.

“Five more minutes, darlin’.” McCree mumbles, turning on his side to pull Hanzo close against his chest. Hanzo sighed. It had been strangely blissful to have the cowboy in his bed as they waited for the meeting time with Doomfist to roll. He had always been solitary, but sharing his life was starting to grow on him.

“Now, cowboy.” Hanzo insist, pushing against McCree.

“My offer to run away still stands.” The gunslinger says, rolling the archer so he is above him. Hanzo props himself up on his hands, arms straight as he looks down at Jesse. 

The cowboy’s eyes were filled with a sadness he was feeling too. They had had a great couple of days playing at being a normal couple. They had cooked meals, watched tv and make love, but this was all coming to an end. They had to return to their lives, the vigilante mercenary and the wandering samurai looking for repentance. 

“We can’t run Jesse.” Hanzo tells him. McCree reaches up, running his fingers through Hanzo’s silken hair.

“Then let me have you one last time.”

“Don’t talk like you are going to die. I will not allow it.” Hanzo reprimands him, dipping in to kiss the gunslinger.

Their pace is slow, McCree covering Hanzo’s flesh in sheering kisses as if he wants to commit every part of the archer to memory. The lavishes affection on the other man’s nipples until Hanzo impatient with need directs him down. Despite the archer’s protests the cowboy takes his time preparing him, until Hanzo is rocking himself onto Jesse’s fingers, small moans escaping him. 

“If you don’t take me soon Jesse I am going to pin you down and do it myself.” Hanzo whines in frustration.

“I told you I am all for kinky things pumpkin, but I am in control today.” Jesse murmurs as he pulls his fingers from the archer leaving him feeling empty. Pushing Hanzo’s shoulders down so that he is resting with his cheek against the mattress and his ass in the air he slides himself home inside the archer’s waiting body.

Hanzo hisses at the feel of McCree filling him, stretching him just a little too much, adding an edge of pain to the pleasure of having the cowboy inside of him. He was sure he would never get use to how big McCree was, and he didn’t want to. He liked that it hurt just a bit, that he could feel the cowboy’s absence after they had finished, that he always felt used afterwards. No one had ever made him feel like this and he didn’t want anyone else to try.

Once McCree was inside Hanzo to the hilt their pace changed drastically. He was no longer slow and gentle, gripping brushes onto Hanzo’s hip and shoulder he pounded into the welcoming body below him, drawing moans from the archer.

“Fuck, pumpkin, you are so tight.” Jesse whimpers, knowing he is close but not wanting it to end.

“I’m going to…” Hanzo whines. He had one hand wrapped around his own member, matching McCree’s brutal thrusts.

“Hold out a little longer.” The cowboy says even as his own balls feel tight and heavy, ready for his release.

“Jesse.” Hanzo moans loudly, unable to stop himself he spills onto the mattress, drawing the cowboy deeper into himself. McCree gives two more long hard thrusts, feeling Hanzo contract around him before Leaning over the archers back, pushing his hips forward to push himself as deep as possible as he releases inside of Hanzo. 

After a moment Hanzo tries to lift himself up on his elbows but McCree keeps him pressed down.

“No matter what happens today, promise me you will look after yourself before trying to rescue me.” Jesse mumbles into the archer’s hair.

“I will do no such thing.”

“Hanzo, promise me.” McCree shifts his hips, his dick was still softening in Hanzo, making the movement jarring. Hanzo hissed at it.

“Are you going to keep me pinned here if I don’t?”

“Maybe.”

“You are a foolish man, has anyone ever told you this?”

“Plenty. I don’t want you hurt on my account, couldn’t live with the thought.”

“We will get out of this together cowboy.” Hanzo thought for a second. “But if the promise will make you feel better then I will make it.” 

He hisses again as McCree shifts his weight and pulls himself from the archer’s body, rolling onto his back before pulling Hanzo to him. 

“We need to get ready.” Hanzo protests, but McCree silences him with a kiss.

“Just five more minutes, darlin’.” The cowboy mutters afterwards and Hanzo concedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is not particularly long and nothing really happens. I have just started a new job and it is brutally busy. Also doing a course for a diploma that i am barely focussing on. I am also trying to get to the gym to do the classes i have booked while trying to collect my arcade loot boxes, do my comp placements without messing up which means i can't be tired and honestly all i want to do is write and sleep. >.<;;;
> 
> Next week should be better, i just finished off another fic so i can focus on this one and i promise Doomfist for next week is going to happen.
> 
> ALSO I FRICKEN CALLED THE NEW SOMBRA EMOTIVE!! With the puppet, i should have made it Reaper damn it.


	13. Chapter 13

The restaurant was not as packed as they had hoped when they entered, just before the designated time. In fact, only Sombra was there to greet them. She sat at the bar, drink in hand, giving them a finger wave when they strolled in.

“Hola.” McCree tips his hat at her, but Hanzo does not react. She spins in her seat, leaning her back against the wooden counter.  
“Surprisingly dead for such a popular place.” She comments, mirroring both McCree and Hanzo’s thoughts. They could not catch a break, though, in all honesty, they should have known Talon would pull strings to have things go in their favor instead. They had the resources after all.

“Where is your boss?” Hanzo asks sourly. 

“No pleasantries? You wound me, at least the cowboy tipped his hat. So well trained.” She comments, booping McCree’s nose as she circles around them. “The boss man will be here shortly.” She pulls on Hanzo’s sleeve as she passes him. While McCree had worn what he always did, his, in Hanzo’s opinion, ridiculous cowboy get up, Hanzo had gone for his traditional combat gear. He had elected however to have both sleeves up while they traveled to the restaurant via the underground.

“You might want to get the tattoo out, flash Doomfist a bit of chest while you are at it, entice him. You are here to bargain, use your looks.” Sombra teases with a strained smile. There was anger just below the surface of her words, like a painful memory that just would not be buried.

Shrugging, Hanzo starts righting his clothes for combat, stopping only when McCree janks his clothes back up.

“You don’t have to expose yourself, darlin'.” 

Sombra actually laughs at this.  
“Oh, McCree you are such a precious treasure.” She giggles, placing one hand on her heart as she pulls up an image of Hanzo firing his bow, and another and another, all showing the dragon tattoo out. “Your… what are you? Boyfriend? Lover? Fuckbuddy?” She waves her hand dismissively “Let me know when you DTR. Your Hanzo runs around exposing his chest to just about anyone he is about to kill…and my surveillance systems which granted you did not know about.” 

She sidles up to McCree and pulls him down by his serape before loudly whispering.

“I can email you those pictures.” McCree caught himself nodding when he notices Hanzo’s dark eyes on him. He flushes, pulling his hat lower over his eyes.

“Sorry pumpkin, but you sure are pretty.”

“You don’t need photos of me, I am right here.” Feeling self-conscious, but not letting that stop him, Hanzo crosses over to McCree, takes hold of his shoulders and kisses him possessively. It had a finality about it, but they both knew why Sombra had offered Jesse the photos and it had not been to make Hanzo jealous of himself.

Neither man knew how long they would be together or what would happen. Jesse knew he would pine for the archer for the rest of his days if they were forced apart, no matter how short they might be. The photos would hurt, but they would also remind him that he had once had something dear.

“You two sure are cheesy for a couple of mercenaries.” Sombra comments, sipping her drink. “Better wrap it up the boss is almost here and he is the jealous type.” 

McCree adjusts Hanzo’s clothes, running his fingers up his arm, over the tattoo before pulling away, leaving an ache in Hanzo’s heart the archer didn’t want to think about. He knew he had fallen too hard for the cowboy, but this was not the time to examine his feelings.

The loud screeching of tires outside draw their attention and moments later a large man, dress impeccably in a suit enters the restaurant. He pockets his car keys as he makes a beeline for Hanzo. He gives little regard for the blue-skinned woman trailing behind him.

“Mr. Shimada.” He greets, extending his hand. Hanzo takes it. 

Where Doomfist is friendly and charming Hanzo is faintly disinterested and bored looking. Having been groomed for a position of power by an ancient family had given the archer a natural way of making others who are inferior to him aware of it instantly. Doomfist’s own influential upbringing just could not compare to the dragon’s nobility.

“The infamous Doomfist.” He says as if he was calling him a lowly secretary. To his credit, Doomfist charm does not falter.

“Akande Ogundimu. The title can be intimidating.”

“To lessers I suppose. I don’t need titles to proceed myself, my actions speak for me.” Hanzo was pushing hard, seeing if he could offend the man, seeing just how desperate he was to control the dragons.

Doomfist laughing hallowly gave him his answer. Very.

“My partner, Jesse McCree.” He introduces, the cowboy, his palm open he gives a slight bow in Jesse’s direction. A show of respect and devotion that is not lost on Akande. 

“A thorn in the side to some of Talon’s members.” Doomfist greets, shaking hands, he squeezes down hard on McCree’s hand, his eyes holding menace while his smile is charming.

“Oh, I can be more than an annoyance if given half the chance.” McCree smiles right back, a promise not a threat.

“How amusing. Sombra, why don’t do get Jesse a drink. Mr. Shimada and I have some things to discuss.”

“McCree is my partner, it would be best…” but Jesse cuts him off.

“Go ahead Shimada, there is a bourbon with my name on it right here. Besides, lil old me don’t know much about business and all.” His southern drawl is played up, making him sound more country, more of an idiot to all but Hanzo. With Doomfist’s hand on his shoulder, Hanzo has no choice but to let him be led away.

With a frown McCree places himself behind the bar, fixing himself a drink. Hanzo had been rude and insulting to Akande and the man had just taken it. Clearly, he seemed desperate for Hanzo to join him, but just how much was the dragon’s worth? He clearly saw the cowboy as nothing but an obstacle.

“You’ll give yourself wrinkles.” Sombra comments, holding out her glass for a top up. “Don’t worry your man knows what he is doing, he was born to eat people like the boss for breakfast.”

“Your loyalty is so refreshing.” The blue-skinned woman comments. She had not moved from where Doomfist had left her standing, just inside the door of the restaurant.

“Amelie unless you have defrosted a personality I don’t want to hear it.”

“I know you,” McCree states taking a sip of his drink. “Have a scar from rescuing you from Talon. Nice to see you joined back up at the end. Was this before or after Gérard died?”

“You know nothing of Gerard.” She says deadpan and moves away to stand closer to the table Hanzo and Doomfist decided to occupy.  
“I am making friends left and right today,” McCree comments, lifting his drink in salute to her retreating form.

“You have one roaming around, an old one. Dressed all in black and being all edgy.” Sombra answers, lifting her glass and clinking it against McCree’s.

XXX

Hanzo hisses under his breath as he slides into the chair across from Doomfist. McCree’s roughness while taking him was a pleasantly painful reminder of the cowboy, even when they were apart. Akande noticed it, his eyes flashing back briefly to McCree behind the bar before seating himself. If nothing else the man caught on quickly to the hints that Hanzo was dropping for him.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Mr. Shimada. It gives me the opportunity to apologize for my subordinates’ error in judgment. You should not have been involved.”

“Your subordinates want to kill my partner.”

“Old quarrels, we can hardly be expected to understand.”

“I do not want Jesse harmed.”

“I don’t want my subordinates harmed either.”

“Then call them off.”

“In exchange for what Mr. Shimada?”

“That is what I am here to find out.”

Doomfist busies himself with pouring each of them a glass of wine from the bottle that had been left on the table. It is a deliberate motion to stall, one which Hanzo does not appreciate. He slides the glass over to Hanzo who takes it but does not sip. Akande lifts his own glass in salute and Hanzo follows, bringing the glass to his lips before setting it down untasted.

“Your tattoo is a beautiful work of art, but then, it is only befitting of someone of your grace and gravitas.” 

“The spirits it houses are even more magnificent,” Hanzo states simply, wanting to move the conversation along. He had spent enough time with Akande to know two things, the man was a flatterer and he was dangerous. He had made no qualms about his lackeys’ willingness to kill the gunslinger and he had made no apologies for it. It was better to get down to business and get McCree away somewhere, anywhere than to linger and give Reyes time to strike.

If he could make a deal, that would be what he does, but what Sombra had told him was right, it would not last. Doomfist cared nothing for McCree and that made the cowboy a liability.

“To control such a power…”

“Is something only a true Shimada can do.”

“So I have been told.” Akande leans forward, steepling his fingers in the air and resting his elbows on the table. “The world is changing, having a friend who commands such raw power could be advantages.”

“This is not the first time I have been told the state of the world.”

“Your brother. My sources tell me he wants you to join Overwatch, a relic that should be forgotten. Does your subordinate want to do the same? I could offer you a different path, your home for a start.”

“Jesse is my equal, and I have no wish for the past, either my own or Overwatch. I will make my own way.”

“The cowboy is hardly your equal, look at him next to you, a gimmick next to a majestic dragon. He is using you for power, or has some plot.”

“You do not understand Jesse McCree at all, Akande, and you insult me. I do not take lightly to my lover being insulted and my dragons are not to use by someone who can not respect him.

Something over Akande’s shoulder caught Hanzo’s eye and he stands, keeping his eyes on Akande as he does so.

“Would you like to see a demonstration of their power?”

XXX

McCree was on his third drink, drumming his fingers on the wooden counter of the bar.

“It doesn’t look like it is going well.” He comments as he watches the archer sitting across from Doomfist with his arms folded.

“I wouldn’t think so. The dragon prince would bite the bosses head off if it wouldn’t leave a foul taste in his mouth. Might do it regardless, if the boss threatens his princess.” Sombra says lifting her glass. “Pour me another princess.”

“Hanzo is not stupid,” McCree argues as he pours her a shot.

“No, but he is hot-headed. You know what he did to his brother. He slices, he dices, he shoots dragons out of who knows where.” She makes a vaguely rude gesture before downing her drink.

“Definitely not from there.”

“Leave a girl some mystery. It’s no fun being told the info I intend to use as blackmail later.” She thinks for a moment. “Not that I think I could blackmail you, you have no shame.”

“I don’t care what I have done or what Hanzo has done. Being together is all that matters to me.”  
“Meh, you are so sappy. Wouldn’t think you killed dozens of people between you. Do you braid each other’s hair?”

Whatever McCree’s reply was going to be he never got to say, for at that moment a black puff of cloud streamed in through the still open door and materialized into Reaper.

“I have come to finish what I started cowboy.” He hissed at McCree.

“Oh come on Gabe, I was just getting to the good part,” Sombra says over her shoulder, before focussing her attention on McCree again.

“Do you have matching footy pajamas? Paint each other’s nails?”

McCree was not listening anymore. He had stepped around the bar, drawing peacemaker. Coming to stand next to Sombra as he did so.

“You just can’t let things go, can you Reyes?”

“You betrayed me, cowboy, shot me in the back, left me to die. Left me for Jack to finish off.”

“You betrayed me long before then. I was 16 when you gave me no option other than to do what you want. Join Overwatch, join Blackwatch, warm my bed, murder, kill, maim. Submit. When I had a way out I took it.”

“I should have left you to rot.”

“I have no regrets, everything back then is on you. I only wish that it didn’t take me that long to get the courage to get out.

XXX

It all happened so fast. Hanzo was on his feet, pointing his fingers at the dark shape of Reaper, before yelling.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”

Doomfist threw himself off his chair, before realizing the dragons were forming behind him. He stared at them with big eyes as the hit Reaper full in the back, consuming his form until nothing remained as they passed through.

Widowmaker had charged at Hanzo, knocking down just as the last word left his mouth. He struggled against her. She was smaller in build, but her deadly training made her a challenging opponent up close.

On the first syllables, McCree started to curse, pushing Sombra off her chair forcefully, causing her to go sprawling out of the way of the dragons.

“Hey, what’s the big idea, McCree?” She was yelling at him until the dragons pasted through right where she had been sitting. Her eyes grew large, but no one was paying any attention to her. 

McCree was standing at the door, having rolled after he pushed Sombra. Gabriel Reyes was being consumed by the dragon spirits he had only seen once before. There was no other way to describe it, he was melting. His mask fell from his face, drawing a gasp from McCree. The monster behind would haunt his nightmares, replacing the face he once thought had belonged to the man, but deep inside he knew that this had always been Gabriel’s face, hidden inside the man.

Gabriel was gone before the dragons departed. Nothing, not even a wisp of smoke remained. By that time McCree was no longer watching. 

Hanzo had managed to throw off Widowmaker but she was far from done with him. She left forward, ready to start her attach again when peacemaker spit fire and she slumped forward, holding her shoulder. It was just a momentary lapse, but it was enough to give Hanzo time to kick her feet out from under her and make a dash to McCree’s side.

“Thank you for whatever it was that you were offering, but I decline.” He told Doomfist as the man got to his feet and chased after him. The archer, in one fluid movement, pulls his bow off his shoulder, notches his arrow and sends a scattershot right at Akande, who doggest away to the far corner of the restaurant just in time, given the lovers their escape. Both release shots into the restaurant, slamming the heavy wooden door into place behind them.

Hanzo is about to make for the subway, but McCree grabs his shoulder, pushing a set of keys into his hand.

“Nicked the asshole's car keys,” McCree explains as Hanzo unlock the fancy sports car.

“I can’t drive,” Hanzo yells at him, looking like he is going to shove the keys back when something invisible grabs it from his hand.

“Get in and move the seat back.” Sombra’s voice says right beside them. “Now!” She yells, shoving Hanzo into action. 

The archer does as he is told, McCree sliding into the passenger seat and Sombra climbs into his lap, still invisible, pulling the door shut behind her. A moment later the car roars to life and they are away into the night.

“Whoooo. That was more like it, I knew you two were trouble.” Sombra was whooping, materializing back into view.

“Is he really dead?” McCree was asking, turning in his seat to look back through the car’s small window.

“The dragons seem sure,” Hanzo remarked. He tried to turn back too, but Sombra swatted him.

“No way, seat stays put.”

McCree slumps into his seat. “You promised.”

“I was not in danger.”

“I don’t know, Amelie does not take kindly to anyone crossing her lord and master.” Sombra chipped in. “Probably a good thing McCree shot her in her aiming shoulder.”

Realising they were not going to get a word with each other, not with Sombra around they give each other a look to shelf the talk for later.

“Where are we going?”

“You would know if you could drive. How can you not drive you are what 40?”

“Not quite. It never came up. I had drivers and then cars were a liability. Never seemed worth the bother to learn.”

“Excuses, excuses. You will just have to find out where we are going when we get there. Now, no making goo-goo eyes at the cowboy, I don’t want you poking me in the back while I have to concentrate on traffic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want from Blizzard World is a Hanzo to ride the duck ride with my McCree, but no, killing me is people's only objective.


	14. Chapter 14

McCree was enjoying the press of Hanzo’s warm body against him on the train. The archer was dosing, and he was not inclined to waking him. The train was rocking gently, and he was having a hard time staying awake as well. He rested his head against Hanzo’s soft hair.

Sombra had pulled Doomfist car into the airport parking, telling them un-ceremonially to take the subway back to their apartment before cloaking herself and disappearing with the promise that they could leave London as soon as she contacted them.

Hanzo had wanted to defy her as soon as he was sure she was gone, but the cowboy convinced him to spend at least one more day in London, if only to pack what they would need and decide where they wanted to go.

Reluctantly the archer had agreed.

The cowboy could not help worrying that this might be their final hours together. They had no real reason to stay together any longer than they had already, despite their common attraction. 

They had completed their mission together and McCree at least had no plans on what to do next, he was sure Hanzo had another goal already lined up.

“What are you worrying about, cowboy?” Hanzo muttered against him. 

“Nothing, pumpkin.” McCree caught himself lying.

“Your whole body is stiff.” Hanzo accused, nuzzling closer to him. “Something is bothering you.”

“You’re not planning on leaving me, are you darlin’?” McCree asked, feeling himself stiffen even more. He realized he was terrified. 

Hanzo sighed.

“Do you want me to?”

“No, god no.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“Never.”

“Then why do you think I would want to?”

McCree pulled away from Hanzo, much to the archer’s distaste, but he had to look at Hanzo. The archer was tired and clearly annoyed, but he gave the cowboy a small smile. McCree’s heart was beating fast. He was going to do something stupid and he could not stop himself.

“I love you.” He blurted out. His heart crumpled as Hanzo blinked at him, remaining silent. It started to hurt as the small smile slipped away.

He was an idiot. It was too soon, it was Jesse saying it. Hanzo knew he was damaged, knew his history. The dragon prince as Sombra had called him would never want a cowboy like him. Why did he need to tell Hanzo this?

“Sorry, sorry. I am stupid…” He stammered, wanting to pull his hat over his eyes but Hanzo prompted him by gripping his wrists tightly.

“Say it again,” Hanzo instructed him slowly as if he was having a hard time in accepting it.

“Sorry.”

Hanzo shook his head.

“No… the other thing.” A blush was spreading across his cheeks. McCree could feel his own face lighting up as well. 

“I love you, Hanzo.”

“I… I love you too.”

They sat staring at each other, both weighted down by what this meant. The train rocked them as it pulled into a station and suddenly Hanzo was on his feet, taking McCree’s hand to drag him off the train and onto the platform.

McCree had no idea where they were but Hanzo seemed to know so he left him to lead the way. They must have been in a major station as the archer pulled him up a staircase, down a corridor and into an open terminal with platforms leading off in various direction.

“Where do you want to go?” Hanzo asks him. “Dinner? A movie? A show?”

“Are you taking me on a date pumpkin?” McCree asked with a small frown on his face. He could not before the serious archer was even suggesting this.

“That’s what people do right?” He asked, frowning back at McCree. It was all rather adorable.

“Well sure, but we are on the run from Talon agents.”

“They think we are leaving the country or the very least going to the apartment. What do you want to do?”

The simple answer that sprang to the cowboy’s mind was that he wanted to go home and fuck the archer senseless while telling him he loved him over and over again, but Hanzo wanted to have a date and McCree was not willing to deny him.

He racked his brain, looking around for inspiration. A poster caught his eye and he pointed it out to the archer.

“How are you with boats, darlin’?”

XXX

It was freezing on the open deck out on the Themes. McCree had his serape wrapped around them both as they pressed against each other for warmth, but neither of them was willing to leave the open deck for the warm but populated enclosed deck below.

The river banks were lit up, but that meant little to the couple. Both shivered in excitement whenever they thought of themselves in that term.

“Where are we going next?” Hanzo asked.

“To bed to warm up,” McCree suggested, pressing his cold nose into Hanzo’s neck making the arches squirm.

“After London I meant.”

“I don’t have plans pumpkin. Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere warm.”

“Bed it is.” McCree teased. Hanzo could only shake his head at this.   
The cowboy was single-minded, even though he wouldn’t mind falling into bed with the man either.

XXX

McCree pushed the apartment door open, his lips locked to Hanzo’s. The archer was wearing his hat and serape and even he approved of the look he wanted him naked.

“Where have you two been? Do you know what time it is? Do I need to put a tracker on you?” Sombra asked. She was seated in a chair she had dragged into the doorway to sit and wait for them like a parent waiting for a teenager to come home from a date. She even had her semi-automatic across her knees. 

“Are you our mom now?” McCree asked, rolling his eyes at her.

“I prefer the third wheel.”

“Well do you mind? I was planning on doing stuff.” McCree asked, tilting his head at Hanzo, who slapped his shoulder. 

“I can legally change his name to Stuff. I always liked that joke.” 

She said pulling up a screen her fingers ready to type.

“Don’t you dare,” Hanzo warned her.

“You’re not as much fun as the cowboy.” She accused.

“No one is as fun as the cowboy.” He agrees, and she actually sputters.

“Did you just make an off-color joke?”

Hanzo did not dignify her with an answer, he simply walked past her into the bedroom, stopping at the door to give McCree a look that told him he had better not be long.

“I would get out if you didn’t want to hear loud kinky sex noises.” He tells her bluntly.

“You DTRed without telling me.” She accused, rising from her seat.

“We went on a date, if that’s what you mean.” She rolls her eyes at him.

“You are so old. You defined your relationship. So what is it? Fuckbuddies? Lovers? Soulmates?”

“Told him I love him.”

“Saps then.” She said pulling a face. “Ugh, later.”

He did not wait for her to leave before following Hanzo into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so so on this chapter. It is between a big event and a big event and it is suppose to be a little romantic calm for the two before it all hits the fan again, but i am kinda with Sombra, this is sap


	15. Chapter 15

McCree woke Hanzo with a shake of the shoulder.

“We are almost there, pumpkin.” He said, peering out of the small airplane window next to him. The city of Oasis was still far below but they were steadily moving closer.

Hanzo smiled lazily, resting his head against the headrest of the seat as he watched the excitement of the cowboy next to him. He slipped his hand into the cowboy’s and smiled even wider when the man laced their fingers together. He had never been this content before.

Sombra had been anything but pleased when they had told her that Oasis was their destination. With Reaper presumed dead McCree had wanted to go after Moira too when Hanzo asked him what would make him happy, besides being together. He himself had no immediate targets.

A quick search later found the scientist was a figurehead in the city.

“It’s stupid, you are targeting Talon members, Doomfist will have both your heads, dragon or no dragons.” She had told them bluntly, her joking manner gone.

“We are going.” Hanzo had said, digging his heels in. McCree had just shrugged at her.

“I go where he goes.”

She stared at both of them, threw her hands in the air and conceded.

“Fine, fine get yourselves killed, or not. Kill her, kill all my friends.”

“I thought that was your goal, having us take out Talon.” Hanzo had accused her, but she shook her head.

“Chaos, make some trouble. Fun things. Dragon a Reaper. Not all of them. I draw the line at Amelie. She is warming up to the idea of having a slumber party and her house is like haunted mansion levels of cool.”

“Moira and I'm good,” McCree told her.  
“Fine, but no take backs, no changing your minds.”

She had set them up with flights, in economy class to show her displeasure at them she told them and they had left, both packing clothes and essentials into their bags. Hanzo had stood in the doorway of his apartment as they left. He had never thought he would become attached to a place, but this was the first home he had been happy in since what he had done to Genji.

McCree had quietly given him space, not knowing what was going through the archer’s head but having similar feelings.

“We have to go darling.” He had said finally. Silently Hanzo had slipped his hand into the cowboy and they left their home together.

They shuffled off of the airplane and into the heat of the city. Everything seemed to shimmer, even the omnics who rush them through customs and arrivals until they are free of the airport altogether. 

Bleary-eyed McCree suggests coffee and Hanzo nods, letting the cowboy wanted off to find them the refreshment. He stretches out on a bench, his legs in front of him. He was always sore these days it seemed, with McCree around he had stopped his stretches in the morning, there were other activities to partake in. He smiled. How had he gotten so lucky? To think he had mistrusted the man he now couldn’t see himself living without.

Perhaps he could get McCree to do the exercise with him. He snorted at the idea of Jesse doing stretches.

“What’s so funny, pumpkin?” McCree asked, handing him a cup and sitting down next to him.

“How do you feel about yoga?”

“I’m not very flexible.” The cowboy answered with a frown

“That’s the point.” Hanzo bumped his shoulder against the man playfully.

“I guess I could try.” The cowboy answered, sipping his coffee. “As long as you have low expectations.”

They lean against each other as they drink their coffee, the world around them a blur of heat and unimportance. Both were traveling fatigued, making that neither of them wanted to move, but making them both long for a bed. 

Finally, his coffee empty, McCree rises, taking Hanzo’s hand and pulling him up beside him. 

“Where are we staying, pumpkin? I am ready to fall into bed with you.”

“Someplace nice,” Hanzo promises.

Xxx

Hanzo had not been kidding, the hotel before them made McCree feel unworthy but by looking at it. Gold and ivory covered the façade, which proudly displayed a seven-star rating. Hanzo snorted at the boast but the cowboy was cowed by it.

“This place is too nice.” He protested. 

“Nothing is too nice.” Hanzo countered, matching into the place like he belonged. Of course, he did, the dragon prince was used to the finer things in life, McCree mused as he pulled his hat low over his eyes and followed his lover.

The desk clerk frowned at him, but Hanzo flashed his card and a mightier than thou look, silencing anything that the man might have said. An honest to god bellboy took their bags, leaving them to a tucked away elevator.

“Don’t tell me.” McCree began, suspecting Hanzo had gotten the penthouse suite.

“I won’t then.” Hanzo smiled back.

McCree sighed, it was not his place to tell Hanzo how to live, but it was clear that his lover was showing off for his sake. As long as he had a bed and the archer by his side he was happy. He didn’t need fancy. Hanzo seemed to pick up on this as he nuzzled up against the cowboy.

“It’s just for a night or two, I promise. I just wanted to do something special for you.”

“I don’t need fancy, pumpkin.” He answered back, his arms folded, but leaning into the archer.

“I know.”

The elevator door opened and Hanzo took their bags from the bellboy in exchange for a tip. From the widening of the young man’s eyes the archer had been generous.

Fancy did not begin to cover the rooms. Leading from the lounge there was a deck with a small pool overlooking the city. McCree had a couple of filthy ideas of what he wanted to do with Hanzo in there. The archer smiled as if he could read his mind and mouthed the word “later” into the gunslinger’s ear. He led him into the bedroom. 

The bed was large and soft looking, temping McCree into admitting he was bone tired. He was desperate for a shower though. He wandered into the bathroom. The shower was larger than the bathroom had been in London, saying nothing of the tub. He whined a little just looking at both. He could take Hanzo in either but he was too tired. It seemed like a waste, the opportunity right there but not being up for it.

“We can indulge later, though I will join you for a shower.” Hanzo comforted him, stripping off his clothes.

“You are a tease.” The cowboy whined again, joining his lover under the warm spray of the shower. It was heavenly. He ran a hand down Hanzo’s side and was rewarded by the press of lover’s body against his as the archer kissed him. Perhaps he could get used to this extravagance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to add my story at the end. So my Overwatch find Jesse a date side mission has made some headway. So i was playing McCree in skirmish on Numbani and said hi to Hanzo, as you do and he is like team up, and i am like sweet so i follow him and he sits down in the bushes and i am like sweet we are fooling around it the bushes, i can work with this and i am about to sit down and an enemy soldier shoots me in the face and then i join a match. ;.; so close


	16. Chapter 16

“Just a little while longer, darlin’,” Jesse mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist to hold the archer in place. Hanzo chuckled at the cowboy, relaxing into his embrace.

“You were the one who didn’t want to stay in this room.” Hanzo reminded him.

“That was before I realized how comfortable the bed was. McCree countered, nuzzling the archer.

“I need to go swipe my card in the lobby, I’ll be back shortly,” Hanzo told him, pulling against the cowboy’s embrace until he let go.

Hanzo paused at the door, looking back at the cowboy. It was tempting to just get back into bed, even more so when McCree threw off the blankets to expose his naked form for Hanzo’s perusal. 

“Soon.” The archer promised before departing.

McCree waited. He dosed. He fell asleep.

He started awake when there is a hard knock at the door. Groggily he makes his way over, still completely naked. Had Hanzo locked himself out? Old habits make him pick up peacemaker before opening the door. Just because he was half asleep did not mean he was stupid.

The people on the other side of the door were definitely not his archer love. One pushed inside as soon as Jesse opened it, bumping the cowboy to his ass. Jesse, however, had quick reflexes, rolling and putting a bullet in the man’s head before he could level his own gun at the cowboy. The second fell just as quickly but the third was on him hitting McCree through the face with his rifle instead of wasting time to line up the shot.

Kicking the assailant missed the gunslinger’s tender bits by McCree moving at the last second. Instead, he gets a boot to the stomach that winds him. The assailant steps on his chest, pointing the gun at his head point blank.

This was how it ended, Jesse realized, naked in a fancy hotel room, his lover who knew where and in danger or dead already. He should have never let Hanzo go alone. He squeezes his eyes shut as the assailant cocks his gun.

A shot rings out.

Jesse opens his eyes.

“You really should put on some clothes before opening a door,” 

Sombra told him, letting the now dead assailant slide to the floor next to McCree who scrambles to his feet away from the corpse. She had hugged the body, jamming her gun into his ribs and firing. The man was dead instantly.

“Where is Hanzo?” McCree asked just outside of being frantic.

“Pants.” She commands, crossing her arms.

McCree considers throttling the information out of her for a second, but relents and marches into the bedroom, pulling his clothes on. He comes back, buttoning his shirt, his hat pressed over unruly hair.

“Where is Hanzo?” He asks.

“Where do you think Stuff is? I told you Oasis was a bad idea.”

“You were supposed to cover our tracks.”

“I couldn’t. They knew you would come here before I even booked your flights.” 

Jesse looked hard at Sombra before his eyes widened and then softened. She had a split lip and was holding herself as if her ribs were bruised. Someone had done a number on her.

“Who hurt you?”

“Who do you think? No one knows I am helping you but Doomfist suspects it. That’s enough.” She hisses as she leans her body against a nearby table and folds an arm around herself.

“Then why come?” 

“I am not doing all of this just to help you two, you know.”

“Well obviously.”

“You’re not going to ask questions?” She says raising an eyebrow at him. “I am ready to spill my guts here.

“All I want is to get Hanzo back. Is he alive?”

“Yes, your Blackwatch friend has him, she wants to pull the dragons from his skin.”

Jesse swore loudly. He held none of the cards, he did not even know where to look. He could not bear for Hanzo to be in Moira’s hands longer than he had been already.

“I know where stuff is, I can help you get in, but you have to help me in return.”

“With your end goal.”

“Yes.”

McCree didn’t care what she was playing at. If he had to guess she had manipulated the whole thing from the beginning. Hanzo would want to know the details, Jesse just cared about getting Hanzo back. He nodded, he would do whatever she wanted as long as he could get Hanzo.

He strode into the bedroom a final time, gathering their belongings. He picked up Hanzo’s bow, feeling his face harden in an angry expression before slinging it over his shoulder the way he had seen the archer do. He threw picked up their bags and returned to Sombra.

“Help a lady to the elevator.” She asked. He slung a shoulder around her and gently walked her into the waiting cart, pressing the lobby button.

He would murder Moira for laying even one finger on Hanzo. By taking him she had signed her own death warrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are heading to the end, I am thinking 5 or 6 more decently lenghted chapters and then this is done. 
> 
> Sombra is kinda releaving her hand a little sooner than i intended, but i think it will helps that McCree is so focussed on Hanzo that he doesn't actually care.


	17. Chapter 17

Hanzo moaned awake. The light above him was bright, burning through his eyelids, turning his world red. His brain thumbed against his skull and his mouth felt like cotton. Trying to sit up he is met with resistance. Squinting his eyes open he sees the restraints holding him down and the stark, clinical lab around him.

There were no memories of what happened to him, one moment McCree was smiling at him lazily from bed, the next… the next…

“Good, you’re awake.” A hauntingly familiar female voice greets him from somewhere above his head.

“Where am I?” He demands, deciding that being stubborn and demanding would be better than showing weakness.

“You come to Oasis, presumably to hunt me down, then demand to know where you are?” The voice asks, stepping into view. It was the red-haired woman who had attacked them in the hotel room, Moira.

She raised one of her draining orbs into the air, to the archer’s credit he does not flinch, though he remembers the pain it inflicts.

“We can do this the hard way.” She muses, dropping the purple orb and lifting a yellow on that Hanzo didn’t want to begin to ponder the purpose of. “Or we can do this the easy way.”

“Do what exactly?”

“Finally, you ask the right question.” She says, dropping the orc and lacing her long fingers together. “I was told you are a lot smarter than the cowboy. After you blundered into our trap I wasn’t so sure.” 

She walks up to a control panel, presses a button and his tattoo covered arm moves out and away from his body, to lie exposed to her insanely hungry eyes.

“How does this work? Is it some kind of hard light technology buried in the ink?” She mutters to herself as she runs a scanned over it. “DNA coded perhaps.”

“Surely the elder told you.” He snorted at her. As his reward she extends a hand at him. Purple tendrils wrap around him, drawing pain out of his very being. It only lasts for a moment, but the pain   
lingers long after she stops.

“You’re a chancer.” She tells him as she continues her examination.

“Would it work if I cut your arm off? I was barely involved in your brother’s reconstruction, where is his tattoo?”

Mentioning Genji had Hanzo seeing red, he struggled, even after she sent the purple tendrils out as punishment. Soon his struggles weakened, and he can only lie there.

“Touchy subject?” She asks as tosses a yellow orb at him. He instantly feels revived, pleasure bonding his flesh to his bones again. This is worse than the pain.

“Where is Genji’s tattoo?” She repeats.

“Like I would tell you.” He answers. She repeats the process off draining and healing him. She asks, he declines to tell her. 

Gaining no more information she drains him to the edge of his life. His vision is tinged red, his breathing laborious. This head throbs against his skull instantly and he wonders if he has met his end?   
The cowboy’s smiling face dances before him. He can barely make out her words as she speaks to him.

“You are stubborn now, but I can break you. Linger on the edge of death or bathe in the euphoria of bliss, but I will break you one way or another.”

“Fuck…of… and … die.” He manages to tell her before he passes out.

Xxx

When next he awoke Moira was taking a vial of his blood. His head was clear, his breathing normal. She had restored him.

Either not noticing or, probably more accurately, not caring that he is awake she places the vial on a tray, taking up a scalpel and pressing it into his flesh. Hanzo tries to pull away but his retrains hold him tight. Instead he bites down on a hiss of pain as she cuts out a piece of his flesh.

“It would be easier on you if you cooperated and answered my questions. Then I might not have to take as many samples of you.

“I will never help Talon.”

“This is for science.” She says turning on him.

“The dragons are spirits, magic.” He nails drag over his cheek as she slaps him. Clearly, he had touched a nerve.

“There is nothing that science can’t reveal.” She snaps at him. 

“Perhaps, but the Shimada’s connection to spirit dragons are older than hard light technology. You are barking up the wrong tree.”

“The elder told this lie too…” She said rubbing her chin. He was not going to argue that it wasn’t a lie, that there were records going back centuries about the dragons. She clearly had extensive knowledge of the elder. It was not outside the realm of possibility that she had tortured him as she was now torturing the archer.

Hanzo had to keep her interested in him being alive until McCree could find him. The cowboy was his only chance at escaping. He just hoped that the gunslinger was still alive to find him.


	18. Chapter 18

The city was intimidating for someone of McCree’s standing. Obviously, he lacked the breeding and sophistication of the people of Oasis. A lesser man would have felt out of place between the scientific elite in their silken robes and upturned noses, but McCree had other concerns as he followed Sombra.  
Well he had one main concern, Hanzo, and a bunch of little ones which grew as he followed the purple clad woman. ‘Was be being lead to his doom’ was starting to fight with ‘Hanzo is still alive’ for dominance. The cowboy had to reason that she would have not gone to the effort of saving him only to kill him later, well not yet anyway.  
“We’re here, Stuff is inside.” Sombra told him as they stopped opposite a heavily guarded research facility.  
“Great, how do we get inside?”  
“Me? I limp through the front door. You… not going to be so simple.” She answered, examining her nails as if she wasn’t holding her ribs with the other hand.   
“But you have a plan?” McCree was getting fed up with her bravado. Every moment she spent playing games was another moment that woman was holding Hanzo hostage. He couldn’t begin to imagine what twisted things she was getting up to, what torture she was inflicting.   
He had been careful to never be on the receiving end of one of her experiments outright, never given her the opportunity to mess with his DNA the way she had with Reyes, but he knew the feel of his life draining away at her fingertips and other darker things he’d rather not think about, the screaming still haunted his dreams.  
“Yes, I have a plan.” Sombra answered, holding out her translocator to him. “This is going to hurt, you don’t have my neural network to soften the blow.”  
He turned the device around in his hands, it looked familiar. She held up the 2nd part of the device and it clicked in his mind.  
“It looks awfully familiar, like t…” She cut him off.  
“Finish that sentence and you find your own way in.” She warned. He nodded, going to stick the device in his pocket, then thought better of it. He’s rather not have a temporal distortion device anywhere near his junk. He instead shifted it to his prosthetic hand, that at least was replaceable if something went wrong.  
“Will I know before being transported?” He asked as she started limping away.  
“You will feel like you are being microwaved, that’s your warning.” She called over her shoulder.

xxx  
Sombra walks through the lab doors, disturbing Moira’s thoughts. She had her eye nailed to a microscope trying to understand what she was seeing. The tattoo in was… ink… and lighting…  
“Hey aunt, mind laying some healing on me?”  
“I am not your aunt.” Moira muttered, rubbing at her eyes. The shimada tattoo was making no sense to her.  
“Healing then? I need healing, I need healing, I need healing.” The annoyance chanted. Without thinking more on it she shoots a healing orb off towards Sombra, who is leaning over Moira’s prisoner.  
“Thanks.”  
“Did you complete your mission?” The scientist asked. She would have to talk to the brat to make her go away faster.  
“Cowboy’s been taken care of.”  
“A pity, he could have had his uses.”  
“Never thought you thought so highly of me, the feeling isn’t mutual.”   
Moira turned, McCree fired and the scientist slumped backwards onto the ground. The cowboy dropped his gun as if he had been bitten shivering. He picks it up gingerly ang holsters it. His fingers were so numb he could hardly feel them, it was a good thing he had caught Moira off guard.   
“Never again.” He tells Sombra sternly as he drops the translocator and rushes up to where she is busy releasing Hanzo.  
“About damn time.” The archer said, sitting up, rubbing his wrists.  
“I have bad news for you cowboy, unless you and Stuff plan to fight your way out of here.”


	19. Chapter 19

The ghost of a bitter smile danced over McCree’s face as he shifted uncomfortably in the small space of the helicopter Sombra had all but bullied them into upon leaving Moira’s lab. His hands were still numb, perhaps from the translocation, perhaps from shooting someone he had known and hated for years, he could not be sure.

Next, to him Hanzo was giving the girl his best death stare, trying to will information out of her, because his questions were going unanswered. 

“I can feel you giving me the evil eye, Stuff.” The Mexican girl said from the cockpit. McCree was sure she was stealing it and just hoped she knew what she was doing. He was trying not to think about it as he again tried to worry about Hanzo’s condition, but the archer was having none of it.

“Then tell me the truth.”

“The truth is subjective.” She answered, waving her hand in the air.

“You had us killing the people you work for.” Hanzo pressed on.

“Yeah, so?”

“These people were also Jesse’s co-workers once.”

“Well yes, I didn’t think you two would kill just any randos. Is why I picked the cowboy.”

“But that does not explain me.”

“Can’t I explain this all later?”

“Is the next target my brother?” Hanzo asked seriously and McCree felt his chest tighten, suddenly realizing why Hanzo was being so insistent, maybe they were not killing Talon members, but old Blackwatch members. He had himself taking out a couple he had crossed paths with, be and Genji could very well be the last ones left.

“The tin can has redeemed himself for one.” Sombra answered holding up a finger before adding a second, “and two he wasn’t involved. Neither was BAMF if that is your next question.” She held up a third before dropping her hand to the controls again.

 

Hanzo seemed to relax after this, he shifted so that he was seated next to McCree and even though there was hardly any room, the cowboy was thankful to have the archer’s weight against him.

“Did she harm you darlin’?” McCree whispered as he took Hanzo’s hand into his lap, turning it and examined his fingers. The gunslinger knew he was being odd, but he’d examine every inch of Hanzo to make sure he was unharmed if need be.

“I am fine Jesse.” There was a faraway quality to his voice that worried McCree.

“You don’t sound fine.”

“It was an ordeal, one I did not have to suffer for long, but an ordeal all the same.”

Sombra surprised them both by speaking.

“That woman was a monster. She and Reyes did terrible things and they needed to pay.” Gone was the joking and teasing from earlier. Her voice was cold and serious. “You are not gonna drop this for now are you?” She asked rhetorically.

“We have a right to know, you dragged us into this.” McCree drawled. “Just how much of this was planned?”

“Well, I didn’t think you would sleep together. I knew you would try your luck, but I thought Stuff was more of a prude and would shoot you down.

“Oh, Hanzo is no prude. He has this determination in the bedroom… Ow hey.” Jesse complained as Hanzo pulled his hand out of Jesse’s lap and punched him in his stomach to silence gunslinger.

“She does not need to know that.” He says severely.

“Yeah TMI. Even for me.” Sombra confirmed. “I don’t need the mental image.”

“I do.” McCree said, grinning at her. He was sure she was pulling a face at him, but she had to keep her concentration on flying the helicopter.

“So what, you got us to kill them. Why?” Hanzo tried to steer the conversation back. Sombra let out a long sigh.

“Whatever Moira did to Reyes, it made him hard to kill, almost imposable. I have seen a Tesla cannon take him out only for him to regenerate. I needed something that could destroy him on a molecular level and your dragons were able to do just that.”

“And you planned on me being partners with McCree, so I would take him out when he threatened him?”

“Bingo.”

“Then did you plan on Moira kidnapping me?”

“Nope. Doomfist interfered there, realized the decryption on the info leaked to you was too sloppy to have been Reyes. I slipped up by dumbing my work down too much. I really was injured when I met Jesse in the hotel room.”

“Is Doomfist after us now?”

“No Overwatch is on his trail; leaked information can travel a distance. I might have added something to the dragon info you sent along to Genji. I assume in another week or two the monkey will be hitting him back to kingdom come.” 

“Why not send us?” McCree asked suspecting the answer.

“No offense boys, he’d kill you. Well, he would definitely kill BAMF and make Stuff his prisoner. He would have found a way to brainwash you even without Moira, turn you into another of his puppets. No, I could not do that after you helped us.”

“Us?” Hanzo asked.

“You are about to find out, we are here.” She said as she nosed the helicopter down towards a landing pad. 

McCree leaned forward to look out the windscreen. They were heading to a small island on a lake dominated by a huge run-down mansion. He had no idea where in the world they were, they could be anywhere as they had been in the air for hours.

“Where are we?”

“Home of a friend. Neither Talon nor Overwatch knows of its existence. This was something I did take my time in encrypting. No one will know where we are and I hope you can keep your mouths shut when you leave.”

“That depends on your explanation,” Hanzo answered, crossing his arms and going back to glaring at Sombra.

The landing could have been smoother, but McCree was so glad to be back on solid ground that he was up and out of the helicopter before it had even settled down properly. His eagerness rewards him with coming face to face with Widowmaker. He stopped dead, reaching for peacemaker.

“Don’t insult me in my own home.” Amelie sneered, walking past him and opening the cockpit door for Sombra.

“Why did you bring your pets here?” She asked as Sombra jumped down and Hanzo stepped from the helicopter as well.

“I needed somewhere to hide them.”

“Bottom of the ocean would have worked just as well,” Amelie answered deadpan. Sombra glances at Hanzo and McCree, given them an awkward smile.

“She jokes.”

“I have no emotions, I don’t joke,” Widowmaker answered, given the men a glassy look. “But I suppose I need to thank you for defending my honor and killing the people who did this to me.” She indicated her blue skin and emotionless face. “Even if Sombra tricked you into it.”


	20. Chapter 20

Widowmaker led Hanzo and McCree into her home, with Sombra trailing after them.   
“I suppose I should tell you to make yourselves comfortable, but as you can see there is no comfort here and I would rather have Sombra tell you everything and take you away.” She said emotionless.  
“Feeling’s mutual doll face.” McCree said lighting a cigarillo. The blue skin beauty sneered at this but allowed it.  
“So big reveal time. Stuff already knows I was playing you both, I assume BAMF figured it out too.” Sombra spoke from behind them/ “The why is standing in front of you.” She said.  
“Widowmaker? Now hold up. You did all this for her?” McCree asked in disbelief.  
“Yes, revenge on the people who made her what she is.” Sombra said pushing past them to drape an arm around the blue woman’s shoulder. Widow looked bored and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“I don’t understand.” Hanzo said simply. He crossed his arms and glared at the two women.  
“Alright Stuff, you are late to the game so here is the back story but condensed, else we’ll be here all day. Amelie here was married to an Overwatch guy who was a real thorn in Talon’s side so Reaper kidnapped her, and Moira reprogrammed her to be a sleeper agent and kill said husband. After Moira continued to experiment until she created the perfect weapon, devoid of emotions or attachments.”  
“You are attached to her.” Hanzo pointed out.  
“I hacked her brain, rather proud of that one, but we knew it was only a matter of time before the two figured it out and it was back to mindless killing machine.” Sombra said running a finger down Widow’s cheek.  
“So, you tricked us.” Hanzo insisted.   
“Mutual enemies, Stuff. Well for your cowboy over there anyway. I already explained that you were the only one who could kill Reaper.”  
“So now what?” McCree interjected.  
“You get off my island.” Widow said rudely.  
“That’s it? All this was so you could take revenge for someone else?” Hanzo insisted. He could not believe it. Everything was for one woman.  
“No, it’s so I could help her leave Talon and become human again. Gabe and Moira knew about the island. Can’t erase something someone knows about, silly.” She nodded her head a few times “Okay yes, and revenge.”  
Hanzo looked at McCree but the cowboy shrugged.  
“Don’t look at me pumpkin, I’m as confused as you are.”  
With Sombra’s insistence Widowmaker allowed the couple to stay on her island for a couple of days, until the news broke that Doomfist was back behind bars and would not be leaving for some time.   
Hanzo finally accepted that he would not get anymore answers and settled to brooding beside the cowboy rather than pepper Sombra with questions.  
A week after arriving on the island the couple packed up the helicopter as Sombra readied for departure.   
“You don’t have to go, she is warming up to you, I can tell.”  
“Nah, me and Hanzo have been talking and settling down was nice, but we both want to work a job, one where we are not being manipulated.  
“Well in that case I have just the pair for you…” Sombra said smiling…

Epilogue:

“Hey Roadie, what do you think of this?” Junkrat asked, placing the crown on his head. “King Jameson the Just.”  
“Uhhhhh.” Roadhog growned at him, stuffing more crown jewels into his pillowcase as he pulled up the back of his pants with the other hand.  
An arrow landed in front of Junkrat and he staggered back.  
“What the hell?”  
“Warning shot partners.” McCree drawled stepping forward. “Hands up and surrender all nice like and no one gets hurt.  
The insane laughter was their first clue that Sombra had manipulated them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I might rewrite the whole fic. It was fun and i liked the idea, but i got sidetracked with other projects i i don't think i gave it the time it deserved in the last chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfiction in a very, very long time but this pairing just speaks to me. Also I am so hoping we get the Reflection Hanzo skin for Xmas (that's his look in this btw). Edit: WE DID!
> 
> I plan to get a chapter out at least biweekly (um the one that means every 2 weeks) which will help with getting the lenght and editing right. That is if anyone is interested in me continuing this. Also the rating is not set in stone, we'll see how comfortable I get before promising anything though. 
> 
> Edit: I plan to update at least once a week. I am to into the story to do less.
> 
> If you have any comments I would love to hear them. I am building my writer's presents currently as I have a book I am working on self publishing so if you are interested you can go to my wordpress site at ruetknight.wordpress.com . There isn't much yet, early days and all but I am expanding it.


End file.
